El renacer del Sinsajo
by Hadelqui
Summary: Tras la guerra contra el Capitolio, Katniss y Peeta rehacen su vida juntos, pero unos meses después de su matrimonio, ataques de procedencia desconocida invaden Panem. Una nueva guerra contra "Los externos", gente que no pertenece a ningún distrito ni al Capitolio, hará que Panem necesite de nuevo al Sinsajo para dirigirlos en la lucha.
1. Introducción

**Introducción**

Un grito escalofriante inundó la habitación rompiendo el silencio que reinaba allí, se incorporó jadeante, sudores fríos recorrían su cuerpo y temblaba de arriba abajo. Su llanto era silencioso, pero muy intenso, sentía que si emitía cualquier sonido algo saltaría sobre ella para acabar con su vida.

Unos fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura intentado darle calma, intentado reconfortarla, a continuación un suave beso fue depositado sobre su hombro, haciendo que ella soltara un jadeo cargado de dolor.

-No he llegado a tiempo, no he podido salvarlas.

-¿A quien no has podido salvar?- Preguntó sentándose tras ella, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un silencio acompañado de los pequeños gimoteos que no podía evitar soltar- ¿A Prim y a Rue?- Asintió con tristeza intensificando su llanto- Katniss, solo ha sido un sueño, no te angusties así, nada ha sido real.

-Sueño o no, la verdad es que no las salvé, eran mi responsabilidad, las dos eran unas niñas, no merecían lo que les pasó….- Él la abrazó con fuerza desde la espalda.

-Ssssshhhhh….- Besó sus cabellos- Cálmate- Acarició lentamente sus brazos dándole calor- Tú hiciste cuanto pudiste por Rue, y no podrías haber evitado lo de Prim porque no sabías lo que iba a suceder- La soltó y la obligó a girarse para mirarlo a la cara- Así que deja de culparte por algo que no es culpa tuya, los culpables están muertos y no pueden hacerte daño.

-No todos están muertos.

-¿Estás pensando en Gale?- Ella asintió- Se que también lo culpas a él por lo de Prim, pero él tampoco sabía para que las iban a utilizar.

-Puede ser, pero él las hizo y por ello es el culpable.

-Está bien, como tu quieras- Sonrió secándole las lágrimas- Pero ahora vas a dejar todo eso a un lado, vas a tumbarte entre mis brazos y vas a relajarte para volver a dormirte.

-Tú eres el único que me hace olvidar todo lo que pasó, eres él único que realmente me reconforta, él único que nunca me ha fallado, eres el mejor amigo que podía haber encontrado jamás.

-Me alegro de ello- Se arrimó un poco más a ella- Pero la verdad es que me gustaría ser algo más que eso.

-No empieces Peeta- Se tensó ante su cercanía de repente- Ya hemos hablado de esto.

-¿Qué hay de malo Katniss? Yo te quiero, y me atrevo a asegurar que tú a mi- Ella asintió dándole a entender que así era- ¿Entonces porqué no podemos casarnos? ¿Por qué no podemos ser una pareja normal? ¿Por qué no podemos ser una familia?

-Nuestra vida ya es bastante caótica tal cual es, no necesitamos que nada nos la complique más, no necesitamos más publicidad ni más curiosos a nuestro alrededor.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Preguntó mirando fijamente a Katniss, y ella suspiró derrotada.

-¿No te has fijado que aun somos el centro de todas las miradas? No me gusta que nadie se meta en mi vida, nunca me ha gustado, y desde que fuimos la primera vez a los juegos no hemos han hecho otra cosa que controlar todo lo que hacemos- Katniss bajó la mirada a sus manos con nerviosismo- ¿Cómo crees que sería si además de todo eso nos casamos? Todo el mundo querrá ver la boda de los trágicos amantes del distrito 12 en directo.

-¿Y si no hubiera cámaras? ¿Si no existiera nadie que quisiera interesarte por nosotros?

-Existen Peeta, por muchas vueltas que quieras darle, existen y no podemos hacer nada.

-Pero, ¿y si no existieran? ¿Te casarías conmigo entonces?- Preguntó en un último intento. Apunto estaba de darse por vencido, pensando que ella no iba a responderle cuando por fin lo hizo.

-Si, si no existiera nada de eso, me casaría contigo sin dudarlo.

La habitación quedó en silencio, y al ver que él no decía nada más, Katniss se acomodó entre los brazos de Peeta y volvió a cerrar los ojos y a dormirse.

Peeta se tumbó de nuevo, dejando que Katniss volviera a sumergirse en la inconsciencia, una vez estuvo seguro de que ella dormía, se pegó todo lo que pudo a ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

Katniss lo quería, de eso estaba totalmente seguro, y acababa de confesarle que sino hubiera nadie que hiciera de ello un espectáculo, estaría dispuesta a casarse con él, y eso para él era mucho más de lo que había podido esperar.

Una idea cruzó su mente, iba a necesitar algo de ayuda, pero estaba seguro de que saldría bien y por fin podría estar unido a Katniss en todos los sentidos.

A la mañana siguiente, Peeta se levantó al alba, tenía que apresurarse a hablar con todos antes de que Katniss se despertara, bajó a la cocina y llamó a Haymitch por teléfono.

-¡Diga!- Gritó al otro lado su antiguo mentor con voz de cabreado.

-Haymitch soy Peeta.

-¿¡No sabes que la gente normal duerme hasta más tarde!?- Bramó de inmediato- ¡Tengo una resaca monumental! ¡Más te vale que sea importante!

-Es por Katniss.

-¿Es que alguna vez no es por ella?- Dio un suspiro- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Habéis vuelto a discutir y te ha mandado al sofá?

-Nada de eso- Peeta tomó aire- Quiero casarme con ella, pero ella no quiere porque sabe que en cuanto corra la voz Plutarch estará aquí con todas sus cámaras…

-Ya veo por donde vas.

-¿Podrías ayudarme? Hay que prepararlo todo sin que se entere nadie ajeno a nosotros- Le pidió ansioso- Había pensado en avisar también a Annie y Johana para que te echen una mano.

-Vamos a hacer otra cosa, habla con esas dos chicas y organizadlo todo vosotros, yo me encargo de mantener a Katniss entretenida el tiempo que haga falta.

-¡Me parece una gran idea!- Exclamó Peeta emocionado- ¡Muchas gracias Haymitch! ¡Dentro de un rato le diré que vaya a verte! ¡Te debo una!

-Si, si, y ahora, déjame dormir.

Haymitch colgó el teléfono y Peeta sonrió inmensamente de la emoción que sentía, tuvo la necesidad de ponerse a cocinar, no podía llamar a nadie más hasta que Katniss se fuera, así que se centró en la preparación de los bollos de crema y el chocolate que tanto le gustaban a Katniss para desayunar.

Un olor a pan recién hecho, a bollos y a chocolate pintó una sonrisa radiante en el rostro de Katniss. De inmediato abrió los ojos y bajó a la cocina en busca del autor de tan delicioso olor.

-Buenos días- La saludó Peeta con una sonrisa al verla aparecer por la puerta.

-Buenos días- Le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal has despertado? ¿Alguna pesadilla más?

-No, ninguna más- Su sonrisa aumentó- Siempre consigues que mis pesadillas desaparezcan.

-Me alegro- Fue hasta ella y la abrazó con intensidad- Tu felicidad y tranquilidad son lo único que me importa.

Katniss quedó un poco sorprendida por ese arrebato de Peeta, pero no quiso darle importancia, después de la conversación de la noche anterior, era probable que Peeta sintiera que tenía que demostrarle que la quería a pesar de su forma de pensar con respecto a la boda.

Los dos desayunaron juntos con tranquilidad, estaban en silencio, pero no era un silencio incómodo, más bien todo lo contrario, ambos se dedicaban sonrisas y miradas de complicidad, se sentían perfectamente bien.

Una vez hubieron desayunado, con la excusa de que pronto tendría que irse a la panadería, Peeta le pidió a Katniss que fuera a ver a Haymitch, que el día anterior lo había visto muy borracho y temía por él.

Katniss aceptó a regañadientes, ir a ver a su antiguo mentor tras una borrachera era lo último que le apetecía, pero le debía mucho, si no hubiera sido por él, seguramente ni Peeta ni ella estarían allí.

Fue hasta su casa de la aldea de los vencedores, sus casas estaban muy cerca, eran prácticamente vecinos, llamó varias veces a la puerta pero no obtuvo respuesta. Cansada de esperar, se adentró en la casa y miró por las habitaciones.

El desorden que había era increíble, no creía que nadie fuera capaz de vivir ahí dentro, y llegó a pensar que se había equivocado de casa, pero no, al entrar en el dormitorio principal del piso de arriba encontró a Haymitch tirado sobre la cama, boca abajo, sin pantalones ni nada que pudiera cubrirlo, con una botella vacía en la mano. Sintió tanta vergüenza al encontrarlo así que solo pudo gritar.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Haymitch levantándose de golpe al escuchar el grito.

-¡Haymitch por favor!- Gritó tapándose los ojos para no verle nada más.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Tápate! ¡Maldita sea!- Gritó molesta al ver que él no parecía percatarse de su falta de ropa- ¡Voy a tener que lavarme los ojos con esparto para borrarme tu imagen de la cabeza!

-Tampoco es para ponerse así- Sonrió Haymitch mientras se ponía unos pantalones- No es el primero que ves, ¿verdad?- Katniss apartó las manos para mirarle con enfado mientras se ponía extremadamente roja.

-No tenía que haber venido- Rápidamente se dirige a la puerta de la habitación para salir hacia casa.

-Espera Katniss- Haymitch la agarra del brazo y la hace parar- Solo estaba bromeando, no pretendía ofenderte- Ella asintió con la cabeza gacha realmente avergonzada- ¿Para que habías venido?

-Peeta me ha pedido que viniera a ver como estabas, que ayer parecías muy borracho y temía por ti.

-Y no se equivocaba- Se estiró para desentumecer el cuerpo y tuvo que agarrarse de Katniss para no caerse- Creo que aun estoy algo borracho.

-Apestas a alcohol- Katniss suspiró intentando tomarse las cosas con calma- Voy a prepararte un baño para que te despejes, intenta no caerte mientras tanto.

Katniss preparó el baño y dejó que Haymitch se duchara lentamente, mientras lo hacía, decidió recogerle un poco la casa, no soportaba la idea de que alguien pudiera vivir en esa pocilga. Cuando estaba a mitad, Haymitch apareció con mucho mejor aspecto, sonriente y hasta peinado.

-No tienes por qué hacer eso.

-Lo se- Sonrió al ver su aspecto- Pero ya que no lo haces tú, alguien tiene que hacerlo.

-Gracias por venir a echarme una mano.

-He pensado algo- Katniss lo miró a los ojos con decisión- Paso mucho tiempo sola en casa, así que creo que podría venir a ayudarte un poco en las tareas de la casa, podría cocinarte algo decente.

-Es todo un halago que quieras hacer eso por mi.

-Tengo una condición- Dijo de inmediato, Haymitch soltó una carcajada, estando seguro de que eso iba a suceder- Debes estar sobrio mientras yo estoy aquí, y al menos con algo de ropa cuando yo llegue.

-Me parecen condiciones excesivas, pero las aceptaré- Accedió de inmediato- Pero hacer solo las tareas de la casa es muy aburrido, y teniendo en cuenta que eres una gran cazadora, podríamos ir al bosque y hacernos compañía, tu cazando y yo pescando.

-¿Tú? ¿Pescar?

-Si, aunque no lo parezca, se hacer otras cosas además de beber- Ambos rieron- ¿Qué te parece?

-Creo que es una buena idea- Sonrió ampliamente- ¿Quieres que empecemos hoy?

-Claro.

Mientras ellos iban al bosque, Peeta aprovechó para llamar por teléfono a Johana, le contó el plan que tenía en mente y. de inmediato, ella se puso manos a la obra. Dijo que ella se encargaba de avisar a Annie y que ambas estarían al día siguiente allí para empezar con los preparativos.

Una vez avisadas Annie y Johana, tocaba la siguiente de la lista, la madre de Katniss. Cogió el teléfono y marcó su número, esperó a que descolgaran y escuchó de inmediato su voz.

-¿Señora Everdeen?

-Si, soy yo- Respondió de inmediato- ¿Con quien hablo?

-Soy Peeta Mellarck.

-¡Oh, dios mío! ¿¡Katniss está bien!?- Preguntó angustiada.

-Si señora, no se trata de eso, Katniss está perfectamente.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro señora Everdeen- Peeta sonrió- La llamo por algo relacionado con Katniss, pero no es nada malo.

-¿De que se trata?

-Verá, anoche estuvimos hablando sobre casarnos, Katniss no quiere porque piensa que van a hacer un circo de nuestra boda, así que la estoy organizando a escondidas, y quería saber si usted querría formar parte de ese maravilloso día.

-¿Casaros? ¿Lo dices en serio?

-Muy en serio señora- Peeta estaba algo nervioso- Katniss no sabe nada de esto, no sabe lo que estoy preparando, de hecho solo lo sabemos nosotros y tres personas más por el momento.

-¿Y estás seguro de que ella aceptará? Estás preparando su boda a escondidas suyo.

-Si no estuviera seguro de lo que sentimos el uno por el otro no lo haría, se lo aseguro- Respondió con seguridad, aunque una parte de él temía estar equivocado- ¿Qué me dice? ¿Querrá tomar parte?

-Claro que si, no me perdonaría el perderme algo tan importante- Notó su tono alegre al otro lado del teléfono- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Usted está en el mismo distrito que Annie y Johana, así que hable con ellas, salen mañana hacia aquí, pero aun pueden hablar.

-Está bien, estaremos en contacto muchacho.

Durante esa semana, Peeta apenas hablaba con Katniss, el tiempo que no pasaba en la panadería lo pasaba con Annie y Johana preparando la boda. Ellas permanecían en las afueras del distrito para no ser descubiertas.

Katniss, a pesar de pasarse casi todo el día con Haymitch, que estaba muy pesado con pasar tiempo con ella, había notado la actitud de Peeta, cuando llegaba a casa siempre estaba muy cansado para hablar, y cuando despertaba por la mañana, aunque fuera muy temprano, él siempre se había levantado primero. Había ocasiones en las que lo había escuchado hablar con alguien por teléfono a primera hora de la mañana.

Tras pasar aquella semana, Katniss estaba bastante disgustada por la actitud de Peeta, e incluso se había llegado a cuestionar si podría haber alguien más, alguna chica, quizá fuera Delly.

-¿Qué te sucede preciosa?- Preguntó Haymitch al ver que permanecía quieta a su lado mientras pescaba en lugar de observar a su alrededor por si hubiera algún animal.

-Nada, ¿por qué lo dices?

-Vamos, te conozco mejor de lo que piensas- Le tomó la mano- Vamos, cuéntame que te sucede.

-¿Crees que soy bonita?

-¿Ha que viene esa pregunta?- Se quedó un poco sorprendido- Nunca creí que fueras de las que piensan en esas cosas- Ella no cambió la expresión triste de su rostro ni le replicó, eso lo alarmó- Claro que eres bonita.

-¿Y crees que eso es suficiente para gustarle a Peeta?

-¿Puedes decirme a que vienen todas estas tonterías?- Haymitch estaba realmente impactado- Peeta está loco por ti, no deberías dudarlo.

-Esta última semana no ha sido el mismo de siempre, lo he descubierto hablando a escondidas por teléfono con alguien….

-Preciosa- La abrazó con fuerza- Estoy seguro de que todo es un mal entendido.

Estuvieron allí durante un rato, hasta que Haymitch vio que ya era la hora acordada, así que juntos fueron de regreso a la aldea de los vencedores, allí, en lugar de ir a casa de Haymitch como era costumbre durante esa semana, los dos fueron a la casa de Katniss, y allí estaba Peeta, en la puerta esperándola, con un traje hermoso de color negro, y con un ramo de Prímulas en sus manos.

-¿Qué es esto Haymitch?

-Esto es el motivo del malentendido preciosa- La toma fuerte del brazo y la lleva hasta Peeta- He cumplido, ahora es cosa tuya.

-Lo se, gracias Haymitch- Peeta extiende su mano hacia Katniss- Ven.

Katniss tomó su mano con cierto temor, no sabía que era lo que estaba sucediendo, se giró hacia Haymitch, pero él se limitó a encogerse de hombros mientras sonreía. Peeta la llevó hasta el salón, allí hizo que se sentara y se arrodilló ante ella.

-¿Qué está sucediendo Peeta?

-Estoy haciendo que el día más especial de tu vida esté completamente a tu gusto- Le sonrió tomando su mano.

-¿El día más feliz de mi vida?

-Tú dijiste que si no hubiera cámaras ni nadie que hiciera de ello un espectáculo te casarías conmigo- Katniss miró a Peeta a los ojos asustada- Pues eso es lo que es esto, nuestra boda, solos, con nuestros seres queridos, nadie más, ni cámaras, ni fans, nadie ajeno a nosotros.

-Peeta, cuando dije eso no pensé que fueras a preparar una boda en una semana a escondidas de todos.

-¿Es que acaso te disgusta la idea? ¿No quieres casarte conmigo?- Preguntó algo nervioso, sus temores de una respuesta negativa estaban atormentándolo, y el rostro de Katniss no ayudaba a mejorar esa sensación.

-No es eso Peeta, sabes que te quiero pero…

-¿Pero que? Los dos nos queremos, y este era el único motivo por el que siempre decías que no querías casarte- Peeta tomó aire intentando calmarse, no quería ahuyentarla- Se que somos jóvenes, apenas tenemos 19 años, pero todo lo que hemos pasado juntos nos ha hecho madurar, yo solo te necesito a ti para ser feliz- Besó su mano- Si tú sientes lo mismo que yo, acepta este anillo- Sacó una cajita del bolsillo de su pantalón- Y sube a cambiarte para la ceremonia.

Katniss miró los ojos de Peeta, en ellos había amor incondicional, la amaba con locura, tal y como le había dicho Haymitch un rato antes, y también había miedo, Peeta estaba aterrado ante su posible negativa.

Desvió su mirada hacia el anillo de la cajita y vio que en la parte superior tenía una perla idéntica a la que le había regalado la segunda vez que fueron a los juegos, la que ella había perdido durante la guerra.

Al ver aquella perla allí, sintió su corazón palpitar desbocado, él había buscado una perla para su anillo de bodas porque sabía lo que significaba para ella, y solo pudo hacer lo que su corazón le gritaba desde hacía tiempo, cogió la cajita y se abrazó con fuerza al cuello de Peeta mientras plantaba un gran beso en sus labios.

-¿Eso quiere decir que aceptas?

-Si, acepto- Sonrió juntando sus frentes.

-Entonces sube, tu madre, Johana y Annie te están esperando para ayudarte a prepararte.

-¿Mi madre?- Peeta asintió y la vio salir disparada hacia el dormitorio.

Al llegar al piso de arriba, Katniss vio a su madre allí, sonriéndole ampliamente, con los brazos abiertos esperándola. Ella no se hizo de rogar, corrió hasta ella y la abrazó como no recordaba haberla abrazado.

-Has venido.

-Nunca me perdería un momento tan especial para ti como este- Sonrió llorando de la emoción- Se que no he sido la mejor madre, pero te quiero y eso no cambiará nunca- Besó su frente- Se que no he estado a tu lado estos últimos meses, pero aun así, aunque no pueda vivir aquí por los recuerdos, tú eres mi hija y estaré a tu lado cuando lo necesites.

-Gracias mamá.

-¡Eh, descerebrada!- Escuchó la voz de Johana tras su madre, y allí la vio junto a Annie que tenía al pequeño Finnick en brazos- Hay que prepararte para tu gran momento.

Katniss las abrazó a las dos y las dejó hacer todo lo que quisieran. Una vez tuvo el vestido puesto, se miró en el espejo y se quedó maravillada ante lo que veía.

-Lo diseñó Cinna, cuando estabais con la farsa de la boda, a parte de todos los que te probaste, Cinna hizo este especialmente para ti, pensando que el día que te casaras este sería el vestido perfecto para ti.

Katniss solo pudo llorar al ver el maravilloso vestido, palabra de honor, con gasa cubriéndolo por completo, tool en la falda, ahuecándola, con rayos plateados recorriendo todo el vestido. Nunca se había visto hermosa, pero en ese momento, solo le venía esa palabra al mirarse, nunca se había visto de esa manera.

-Bueno, ha llegado la hora- Su madre colocó el broche del Sinsajo en el lado izquierdo del escote y besó su mejilla- Baja y ve al jardín, estaremos todos esperándote.

Las tres salieron de allí y la dejaron a solas unos minutos, ella tomó aire, siendo consciente del paso que iba a dar, se miró una vez más y sonriente, salió hacia el jardín. En la puerta, esperándola, estaba Haymitch, completamente trajeado.

-Estás preciosa- Sonrió- Vamos, que el novio está impaciente por verte.

-¿Vamos?

-Si no te importa, seré yo quien te entregue al panadero- Katniss sonrió, pensando en que él era el más indicado, después de todo, aparte de su mentor, se había convertido en un padre para ella.

Los dos salieron por la puerta y caminaron hacia el fondo, donde estaba Peeta esperándola con una sonrisa, maravillado por su hermosura. A su alrededor, Katniss pudo ver a su equipo de preparación, a Effie, a Delly y a algún amigo más. Sonrió al ver lo íntima que era la ceremonia, tal y como ella quería.

Una vez llegaron junto a Peeta, Haymitch le entregó la mano de Katniss y se sentó junto a Effie, Katniss se centró en Peeta y en lo que decía.

-Hoy, Katniss y yo nos unimos como marido y mujer, y hemos querido que vosotros, nuestros amigos más cercanos y familiares, seáis testigos de este momento, porque hoy es el día que dejamos el pasado atrás, que vivimos el presente para crear un futuro juntos, como una familia- Cogió con fuerza la mano de Katniss y las levantó a la altura del pecho, cogió una cinta roja y la enrolló alrededor de sus manos- De esta forma, yo me uno a ti, Katniss Everdeen, para amarte y protegerte el resto de mi vida.

-De esta forma- Katniss cogió otra cinta de color blanca y la enrolló igual que había hecho Peeta- Yo me uno a ti, Peeta Mellark, para amarte y protegerte el resto de mi vida.

Y acto seguido, se unieron en un beso lleno de pasión, de cariño, de dulzura, mientras los demás aplaudían y vitoreaban sus nombres, felices por los dos.

Tras la ceremonia, había preparado en casa de Haymitch un pequeño banquete con tarta nupcial hecha por Peeta, todos disfrutaron del festín a más no poder, comieron y bebieron todo lo que quisieron, hasta que se hizo la hora de que los novios se refugiaran en su hogar.

La madre de Katniss se despidió de ella prometiendo visitarla más adelante, Annie y Johana también se despidieron, no querían que la madre de Katniss viajara sola, Haymitch había desaparecido hacía rato con Effie y nadie sabía donde estaban. El resto de amigos se despidió de la pareja y continuó festejando un poco más.

Peeta y Katniss caminaron hacia su casa tomados de la mano, sonrientes y sin dejar de mirarse, una vez llegaron a la puerta de la casa, Peeta cogió a Katniss en volandas y la adentró en la casa, subieron de esa manera la habitación conyugal y allí la depositó lentamente sobre la cama.

Aunque habían estado juntos muchas veces, en ese momento se sintieron como si fuera la primera vez, Peeta se desvistió lentamente, quedando solo en ropa interior, fue hasta Katniss y la besó en los labios lentamente mientras una de sus manos bajaba la cremallera del vestido.

Una vez estuvo desabrochado, lentamente fue tirando de él, lo sacó por los pies y lo dejó a un lado, en el suelo de la habitación. Entonces quitó los zapatos de Katniss y las medias, dejando besos a su paso, fue subiendo por sus piernas, besó por encima la zona íntima de su esposa, continuó por su vientre, sus pechos, su cuello, hasta llegar a sus labios.

Sin despegar sus labios, Peeta abrió el cierre del sujetador de Katniss y se lo quitó comenzando a estar ansioso, después fue a su tanga y casi lo arrancó. Katniss batallaba con el calzoncillo de Peeta, y este, viendo las dificultades de ella, la ayudó a deshacerse de la prenda.

Una vez estuvieron los dos completamente desnudos, Peeta no tardó en introducirse en ella, ambos lo ansiaban, era su noche, la noche más especial de todas las que habían vivido, pues esa noche se entregarían el uno al otro como marido y mujer.

Los besos, los gemidos y el sonido de sus cuerpos al chocar a cada embestida era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación, muestra del amor que se tenían, reafirmando su promesa de amarse hasta el fin de sus días.

**Hola a todos,  
**

**este es mi primer fic sobre "Los juegos del Hambre", espero que os guste.  
**

**Para empezar, ¿qué os ha parecido este primer capítulo introductorio? Es larguito, creo que es de los más largos que he escrito. En el próximo capítulo empieza la acción, espero que me quede bien.  
**

**Agradecería que me dijerais que os parece, como he dicho, es mi primer fic de esta saga, y me gustaría saber si lo hago bien. Acepto críticas constructivas, creo que eso me ayudará a crecer como escritoria, y también comentarios sobre lo que os parece sin más.  
**

**Esta historia es completamente mía, sacada enterita de mi cabeza, lo único que no me pertenece son los maravillosos personajes.  
**

**Intentaré tener el siguiente capítulo para la semana que viene, sinó como tarde en dos semanas está.  
**

**Nos leemos pronto  
**


	2. 1º Comienza la pesadilla

**1ºComienza la pesadilla**

Katniss despertó cuando sintió lo rayos del sol sobre su rostro, al levantar la mirada vio la cara de Peeta dormido plácidamente con una sonrisa en sus labios. Acarició el rostro de Peeta con delicadeza, recordando cada momento de la noche anterior desde el momento en que lo encontró ante la puerta de la casa vestido de manera muy elegante para contarle lo de la boda, hasta que se habían unido de forma definitiva como marido y mujer.

Queriendo sorprender ella a Peeta, se levantó con cuidado para no despertarlo, se puso un batín y bajó a la cocina, ella no era la mejor cocinera, sabía lo justo para poder comer decentemente, pero esa mañana estaba dispuesta a superarse, así que se puso a preparar el desayuno con esmero.

Una vez tuvo listo el desayuno, lo colocó en una bandeja, salió al jardín, cogió una hermosa flor blanca y la colocó en un vaso con agua, y con la bandeja en la mano subió con cuidado las escaleras y volvió a entrar en la habitación. Dejó el desayuno en la mesita que había junto a la cama y se volvió a tumbar junto a Peeta, acercó su rostro al de él y lo besó.

-Que manera más hermosa de despertar- Dijo él cuando Katniss separó sus labios, enroscando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su hermosa esposa- Y lo mejor es saber que siempre voy a poder despertar con un beso tuyo, esposa mía.

-Siempre tendrás un beso al despertar- Le sonrió volviendo a besarlo, Peeta intensificó el beso, pero Katniss se separó un poco- ¿No tienes hambre?

-Muchísima, tengo hambre de ti- Se lanzó a su cuello ansioso.

-¿Entonces no probarás el desayuno que te he preparado?

-¿Eh?- Desvió su mirada hacia la bandeja que había sobre la mesita de noche y sonrió sinceramente- ¿Te has levantado antes para prepararme el desayuno?-Katniss asintió ruborizada- Muchas gracias mi amor- La besó levemente antes de sentarse en la cama y colocarse la bandeja sobre las piernas- Tiene muy buena pinta.

-Espero que sepa tan bien como parece, se que no soy tan buena como tú en la cocina pero me he esforzado mucho.

-Estará perfecto- Cogió uno de los bollos y se lo llevó a la boca sin dudarlo. Era cierto que no era uno de los mejores bollos que había comido, pero a él le pareció el más delicioso del mundo- Está delicioso.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Desde luego- Sonrió dándole otro bocado- Es imposible que algo que hagas tú esté mal hecho.

Katniss sonrió satisfecha cuando vio como Peeta devoraba todo lo que había en la bandeja, para después coger la flor del vaso y colocársela aella delicadamente en el pelo.

-¿Ha que hora te vas a ir hoy a la panadería?

-No voy a ir a la panadería- Besó sus cabellos- Esta semana se harán cargo mis empleados, yo tengo una semana libre para disfrutar de la compañía de mi hermosa esposa.

-¿En serio? ¿Vas a estar una semana en casa conmigo?

-Si- Sonrió- Ya que no viajaremos a ningún lugar, al menos quiero pasar a tu lado toda esta semana.

Durante esa semana los dos estuvieron paseando juntos por las calles, saliendo a cazar, cocinando juntos en casa, sin importarles las miradas de los habitantes del distrito cuchicheando sobre ellos cada vez que los veían, solo existían ellos dos.

Una vez pasada esa semana, Peeta volvió a su negocio sonriente, se sentía el hombre más feliz de la tierra, sobre todo al ver la sonrisa que reinaba en el rostro de Katniss cada día, parecía diferente, e incluso las pesadillas habían desaparecido desde el día de la boda.

Por desgracia para él, la noticia de su boda se extendió rápidamente por todo el distrito y fue pasando por todos y cada uno de los distritos tan rápido, que en unos días, el 12 se llenó de cámaras dirigidas por Plutarc.

La mañana que aparecieron, Katniss y Peeta fueron hacia la panadería como cada día, ella siempre lo acompañaba hasta la puerta antes de irse a casa de Haymitch, aun no habían visto a nadie de fuera del distrito. Peeta cogió a Katniss de la cintura y la besó a la puerta de la panadería, ella sonrió ampliamente y lo abrazó.

De pronto, un montón de voces los rodearon, y al desviar sus miradas hacia allí vieron a Plutarc sonriéndoles, haciéndoles preguntas y dirigiendo a las cámaras, invadiendo su intimidad.

-Por lo que estamos viendo, son ciertos los rumores de que los trágicos amantes del distrito 12 se han casado- Sonrió Plutarc- ¿Cuando sucedió el enlace? ¿Por qué lo habéis guardado en secreto? ¿Qué vais a hacer ahora?

Katniss miró a Peeta, sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas y salió corriendo antes de que pudieran grabar como lloraba por culpa de la presión. Peeta miró como ella se alejaba, quiso ir tras ella, pero sabía que si lo hacía, las cámaras lo seguirían, y eso haría que Katniss sufriera más, así que sin mediar palabra, entró en la panadería y se puso a trabajar, ignorando por completo a las cámaras y las preguntas de Plutarc.

Una vez llegó la hora de cerrar, Peeta vio que las cámaras seguían en la puerta, así que le pidió a uno de sus ayudantes que saliera y cerrara diciendo que él ya se había marchado mientras él salía por detrás. Aprovechó el desconcierto de Plutarc y su equipo para alejarse de allí y dirigirse hacia la casa, pero al ver que estaba todo a oscuras entendió que Katniss no estaba allí. Supuso que habría ido al bosque.

Cogió una linterna y fue hacia allí, no sabía muy bien donde buscar, pero sabía que tenía que encontrarla. Caminó lentamente por los sitios por donde solían pasear hacía una semana, y por fin la encontró, estaba sentada junto a la orilla del pequeño lago que había allí, llorando abrazada a sus rodillas.

Se acercó hasta ella y se sentó a su lado, pasó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y besó su brazo con ternura. Ella dejó caer la cabeza hacia el lado para apoyarla en él.

-Lo lamento- Dijo sin soltarla- Tanto cuidado para que todo fuera perfecto y sin embargo no pensé en lo que ocurriría cuando el distrito nos viera y se enterara, perdóname.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte- Se frotó la nariz intentando secarse las lágrimas- Tú me diste una boda perfecta y una semana maravillosa, te has esforzado tanto en darme lo que necesitaba que no podría enfadarme contigo aunque me entregaras a la multitud- Enterró su rostro en el hombro de Peeta- ¿Por qué no pueden dejarnos seguir con nuestra vida? ¿No entienden que nosotros no queremos que nos observen?

-La gente ve en ti la esperanza que los ánimo a revelarse contra la opresión del capitolio, todos quieren saber que sucede en tu vida.

-Pero yo no soy nadie especial, soy una persona normal y corriente, como ellos, y quiero vivir mi vida a tu lado, sin tener todas esas cámaras rondando a nuestro alrededor.

-Hablaré con ellos, les haré entender lo que necesitamos- Besó sus cabellos.

Se quedaron allí durante un largo rato, hasta que Katniss se sintió preparada para enfrentarse a los medios. Entonces salieron del bosque y caminaron cogidos de la mano hasta las proximidades de su casa, donde los estaban esperando.

Peeta apretó con fuerza la mano de Katniss y juntos se acercaron a la gran multitud que los esperaba ansiosos por saber más de sus vidas privadas. Al verlos acercarse, los rodearon gritando un montón de preguntas incómodas que hacían que Katniss se pusiera nerviosa, pero Peeta le daba valor y estaba dispuesta a aguantar el mal trago del momento.

-¿Son ciertos los rumores de vuestra boda?- Preguntó Plutarc antes de que nadie más preguntara nada.

-Si, es cierto.

-¿Por qué lo habéis mantenido en secreto?- Insistió un poco molesto por no haber estado presente ofreciendo la primicia.

-No lo hemos mantenido en secreto, estuvieron todas las personas importantes para nosotros- Dijo Katniss un poco cortante.

-Es una lástima que la gente no pudiera ver al Sinsajo el día de su boda, a todos les habría encantado veros a los dos ese día tan importante- Plutarc sonrió con algo de malicia- Al menos ahora podremos estar preparados para el día que concibáis a vuestro primer retoño- Katniss se tensó al escuchar esa última frase.

-Estoy seguro de que la gente entenderá que queramos vivir sin la presión de los medios después de todo lo sucedido durante la guerra- Se apresuró a hablar Peeta viendo la rigidez de Katniss- Por eso estoy completamente seguro de que todos comprenderán que no hayamos dicho nada de nuestra boda y que no lo digamos el día que tengamos un hijo- Plutarc iba a hablar pero Peeta continuó antes de que él lo hiciera- No tenemos intención de apresurar nada, acabamos de casarnos, y queremos disfrutar el uno del otro por el momento, y el día que suceda ese maravilloso milagro, no avisaremos a ningún medio porque no merecemos esa distinción, somos dos habitantes de Panem normales y corrientes que quieren seguir con su vida, las cámaras solo nos recuerdan todo lo que pasamos hasta llegar hasta aquí y esperamos que entendáis todos que queremos pasar página y seguir adelante.

Se hizo el silencio de pronto, nadie se atrevía casi ni a moverse, Peeta vio en los rostros de los presentes un poco de arrepentimiento al haberlos abordado de aquella manera, a excepción de Plutarc, que callaba por no ser el único que no respetara su privacidad, pero en sus ojos Peeta pudo ver que no estaba dispuesto a dejarlos tranquilos, que los estaría espiando para enterarse de cualquier noticia importante referente a ellos.

Katniss tiró de Peeta y ambos entraron en casa en silencio, una vez dentro, Katniss cerró la puerta y esperó apoyada en ella hasta que escuchó como la gran multitud de cámaras se dispersaba, fue entonces cuando se giró hacia Peeta y se lanzó a sus labios con ansiedad.

-Muchas gracias- Dijo sobre sus labios- No se que haría sin ti.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada cariño, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti- La abrazó con cariño mientras sonreía- Además, nunca permitiría que hicieran un circo del momento más feliz de nuestra vida el día que llegue.

-¿De que hablas?

-Del día que tengamos un hijo- Se separó un poco de ella sonriente, pero su sonrisa se esfumó cuando vio la cara seria y pálida de su esposa- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Peeta, yo no voy a tener hijos.

-Ya se que aun es pronto, tranquila, como les he dicho fuera, quiero que disfrutemos el uno del otro un tiempo más, pero cuando estemos preparados...

-¡Jamás estaré preparada para eso!- Se alejó de él y camino hacia las escaleras- No soportaría tener un hijo y que alguien me lo arrebatara, no quiero que pase por lo mismo que pasamos nosotros- Empezó a subir las escaleras de espaldas sin apartar la mirada de Peeta- No soportaría perder a alguien más.

Dicho eso, se giró y subió las escaleras y se metió en la habitación, Peeta suspiró un poco consternado, entendía como se sentía Katniss, él también tenía miedo a que algo le arrebatara a su familia, pero no estaba dispuesto a que su miedo le limitara. Por otra parte, sabía que los miedos de Katniss tardarían más en desaparecer, así que subió a su habitación y se sentó en el borde de la cama, acarició la espalda de su esposa e intentó calmar su llanto.

-Lo siento Katniss, no he debido decirte nada- Katniss giró el rosto hacia él y lo miró entre lágrimas- Se que nunca ha estado en tus planes tener hijos, y mucho menos después de lo que le sucedió a Prim- Acarició su mejilla- Solo es que yo siempre he soñado con tener niños y más desde que se que me correspondes, tener un hijo contigo es ver cumplido el sueño de mi vida.

-Peeta, lo lamento, pero no puedo...

-No lo sientas, es normal que te sientas así, y yo soy un desconsiderado por no tener en cuenta tus sentimientos en este tema- Acercó su frente a la de ella y la juntó- Esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que estés preparada para aumentar nuestra familia.

-No creo que llegue a estar preparada nunca.

-Entonces seré feliz a tu lado, porque te amo con todo mi corazón- La besó y Katniss lo abrazó con fuerza, sintiéndose miserable por lo que le hacía a Peeta, pero prefiriendo eso a que algo le sucediera a su hijo si en un futuro sucediera algo.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a sacar el tema durante los siguientes meses, Peeta intentaba no pensarlo demasiado, eran jóvenes y hacía poco que se habían casado, tenían tiempo, y él esperaba que con el paso de los años, Katniss se sintiera más segura y aceptara tener hijos juntos.

Cerca de su aniversario de boda, una terrible noticia invadió Panem, Paylor, la presidenta del Nuevo Panem, había sufrido un atentado, y aunque había sobrevivido, estaba gravemente herida. Estaba oculta en algún lugar del Capitolio hasta descubrir el culpable del ataque. Ese hecho hizo que los miedos de Katniss se despertaran de nuevo, las pesadillas, que desde la boda habían disminuido considerablemente, habían vuelto a aumentar, haciendo que casi no pudiera dormir, preocupando a Peeta enormemente.

Cada día era peor que el anterior, katniss estaba aterrada, y a ese desasosiego se le añadieron una gran cantidad de vómitos y mareos. El doctor del distrito lo asociaba a la falta de sueño y al miedo que ella tenía.

Una mañana, cuando Peeta iba a marcharse a la panadería, escuchó a Katniss en el baño vomitando como todas las mañanas desde hacía un mes aproximadamente. No soportando dejarla sola, llamo a Haymitch y le pidió que fuera a la casa a cuidar de ella mientras él no estaba.

Haymtch, que estaba al corriente del estado de Katniss, no dudó ni por un momento en ir junto a ella. Cuando Katniss salió del baño y lo encontró esperándola junto a la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tu maridito está preocupado por ti- Le dijo ofreciéndole la mano para que lo acompañara al piso de abajo- No estás bien preciosa.

-Los dos sois unos exagerados- Se quejó mientras cogía la mano de Haymitch- Solo son pesadillas y alguna enfermedad estomacal.

-Preciosa, sabes porque han vuelto las pesadillas, así que no intentes engañarnos, te conocemos bien, y solo queremos ayudarte.

-¿Tan mal se me ve?- Haymitch asintió abriendo sus brazos para que ella lo abrazara, y ella lo hizo de inmediato, empezando a llorar- No se porqué estoy así, no soy una cobarde y sin embargo estoy aterrada.

-Tienes derecho a estarlo, has sufrido mucho, nadie va a cuestionar tu cordura ni tu valentía porque tengas pesadillas o tengas miedos.

El sonido de las alarmas del distrito empezaron a sonar, por los altavoces se escuchó un mensaje desde el distrito 13 que les puso los pelos de punta.

"_Informamos desde el distrito 13, se han detectados varios aviones de procedencia desconocida dirigiéndose hacia los distritos 10, 11 y 12. Pedimos que de forma ordenada se dirijan hacia los trenes para ser evacuados antes de que lleguen los aviones, el distrito 13 acogerá al 12, el 8 acogerá al 11 y el 9 al 10. No pierdan tiempo"_

Katniss mira a Haymitch, los dos están pálidos, temblorosos. Katniss miró hacia las calles y vio a gente corriendo desesperada y entonces pudo reaccionar.

-Tengo que encontrar a Peeta, después nos iremos hacia el tren.

-Vayamos por él, preciosa, démonos prisa- La cogió del brazo y ambos se encaminaron a la puerta.

Al salir, escucharon un ruido muy fuerte, en el cielo se escuchaban sonidos de aviones, habían llegado mucho más rápido de lo que esperaban. Vieron como los aviones se dirigían al interior del pueblo a toda velocidad y acto seguido se escucharon varias explosiones.

Asustada ante el sonido de las explosiones, Katniss salió corriendo hacia el pueblo, desesperada por encontrar a Peeta, Haymitch salió corriendo detrás de ella, preocupado porqué hiciera alguna tontería.

Los dos corrieron por las calles abarrotadas, todos se dirigían a los trenes, huyendo de los lugares donde habían tenido lugar las explosiones, ellos eran los únicos que no se dirigían hacia allí, iban a contracorriente. De pronto Katniss paró en seco, haciendo que Haytmich chocara con ella.

-¿Qué ocurre Katniss?- Ella estaba como en estado de shock, no respondía- Katniss, ¿qué sucede?

-¡PEETA!- Gritó y salió corriendo en dirección a la panadería.

Fue entonces cuando Haymitch lo vio, la panadería era pasto de las llamas, era imposible que hubiera sobrevivido nadie que estuviera dentro, estaba claro que una de las bombas había caído sobre aquel lugar.

Rápidamente corrió tras Katniss que estaba intentando entrar en la panadería desesperada mientras no dejaba de llamarlo. Al llegar junto a ella vio varios cuerpos tendidos en el suelo de la panadería totalmente chamuscados, muertos todos ellos. Viendo que era imposible hacer nada por ellos, rodeó a Katniss bloqueando sus brazos e impidiendo que se suicidara al intentar entrar.

-¡SUÉLTAME! ¡TENGO QUE SACAR A PEETA!

-¡MÁLDITA SEA! ¡NO PUEDES HACER NADA!- Le gritó intentando calmar su ansia por entrar, pero nada la calmaba, ella no hacía más que intentar ir hacia los cuerpos- Lo hago por tu propio bien preciosa.

Haymitch tiró de ella hacia la estación de trenes, tuvo que forcejear mucho para conseguir meterla en el tren de camino al 13, pero lo consiguió, las puertas se cerraron minutos después, dejando a muchísima gente en los andenes. Instantes después aparecieron más aviones que bombardearon el distrito devastando todo lo que había.

Fue entonces cuando Katniss dejó de gritar, se dejó caer sobre los brazos de Haymitch, llorando con desesperación.

-Peeta... Él... Él...

-Lo se, preciosa, lo se- La abrazó con fuerza.

El tren iba rápido por las vías, Katniss no pudo soportar todo el viaje, se desmayó prácticamente al instante, intentando así liberar su mente del dolor que sentía ante la muerte de Peeta.

Al despertar encontró a dos personas con ella, Haymitch sosteniéndole la mano y Gale, mirándola con preocupación.

-¿Donde estamos?

-Estás en el hospital del distrito 13, todos los supervivientes del distrito están siendo acogidos aquí- Responde Gale, pero ella no lo mira, solo mira a Haymitch.

-¿Ha ocurrido de verdad? ¿Él ha...?

-Así es preciosa- Le dio un leve apretón en la mano- Lo lamento mucho.

-¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué!?- Gritó desesperada- ¿¡Quien ha hecho esto!?

-Aun no lo sabemos- Vuelve a hablar Gale- Pero te aseguro que estamos trabajando en ello.

-¿Estáis trabajando?- Por primera vez lo miró a la cara- ¡Ya lo veo! ¡Aquí parado haces muy bien ese trabajo!

-¡Estoy preocupado por ti maldita sea!

-¡No quiero ni necesito que te preocupes por mi!- Se levantó furiosa- ¡Nada de lo que hagas me devolverá a Peeta! ¡Y gracias a ti perdí a mi hermana!

-Katniss cálmate- Se apresuró a decir Haymitch mientras la cogía suavemente del brazo y la conducía a la cama- Debes intentar no alterarte, no te hace ningún bien.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué me sucede?

-Ella no tiene porque saberlo ahora- Se apresuró en decir Gale, no queriendo que tuviera un motivo más para enfadarse con él.

-Claro que tiene que saberlo- Haymitch lo miró con dureza- Y tú no tienes derecho a decidir si contárselo o no.

-¿Contarme que?

-Qué estás embarazada- Se apresuró en decir antes de que Gale lo cortara- De un mes y poco más.

-¿Em... Embarazada?- Él asintió- ¿Y tú querías ocultármelo?- Acusó a Gale.

-Vamos Catnip, tú ni siquiera quieres tener hijos, solo quería ahorrarte el mal trago.

-¿Y como ibas a impedirlo? Tarde o temprano me habría enterado- Lo miró realmente ofendida.

-Pensé que quizás querrías deshacerte de él.

-¿¡Qué!?- Katniss colocó sus brazos alrededor de su vientre como intentando protegerlo de Gale- ¡Puede que yo nunca haya querido tener hijos, pero eso era lo que más ansiaba Peeta! ¡Jamás me desharé de él! ¡JAMÁS!

-Bien dicho preciosa- Haymitch volvió a apretarle la mano- Y yo cuidaré de ti para que este pequeño llegue sano y salvo a este mundo.

-Si es lo que quieres, te aseguro que yo también te ayudaré- Se acercó a ella y quiso cogerle la mano, pero ella la apartó de inmediato.

-No me toques, no quiero saber nada de ti.

-Vamos Catnip...

-No me llames así- Lo miró con odio- Nunca más, y mantente alejado de mi.

Haymitch sacó a Gale a rastras de la habitación y besó la frente de Katniss transmitiéndole cariño.

-Duerme preciosa, yo estaré en la puerta si necesitas algo- Dijo antes de salir.

Ella se toca el vientre y piensa en Peeta, en lo injusto que ha sido perderlo de esa manera, piensa en su bebé y sonríe.

-Tranquilo bebé, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano porque llegues al mundo, porque tú eras lo que más ansiaba papá y ahora eres lo único que me queda de él.

Se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos, deseando que el sueño la venciera pronto, queriendo sentir el menor dolor posible.

**Perdón por el retraso, estoy teniendo problemas con mi embarazo y no he podido ponerme a escribir hasta hoy, intentaré que el próximo esté antes pero no prometo nada.  
**

**¿Qué os parece? La cosa empieza a ponerse interesante, aunque no creo que esperéis nada de lo que tengo pensado.  
**

**Estoy abierta a sugerencias y espero que me dejéis vuestros reviews con vuestra opinión ya sea buena o mala.  
**

**Muchas gracias por la paciencia  
**


	3. 2º La otra parte de la pesadilla

**2º La otra parte de la pesadilla**

Peeta se levantó como cada día, Katniss aun estaba dormida, esa noche se había despertado gritando tres veces esa noche por las pesadillas. Desde que salió la noticia del atentado contra Paylor Katniss había vuelto a tener pesadillas, cada día se hacían más intensas, por alguna razón volvía a recordar todas las malas experiencias que habían pasado desde que fueron por primera vez a los juegos.

Él tampoco era el mismo, Katniss no lo sabía pero desde ese día, él había tenido varias crisis, Haymitch había sido testigo de ellos, siempre le ocurría cuando hablaban de las pesadillas de Katniss antes de volver a casa tras un duro día de trabajo.

Peeta estaba realmente preocupado por ella, a parte de las pesadillas, Katniss llevaba semanas con nauseas y vómitos, y estaba empeñada en no dejar que la viera nadie, convencida de que era un simple virus estomacal.

Los dos tenían los ánimos por los suelos, ni siquiera la noticia del nacimiento del hijo de Annie y Finnick había conseguido animarlos, de hecho, aunque él no le había dicho nada a Katniss, Peeta había sentido más ansias de tener un hijo, y deseaba de corazón que Katniss perdiera sus miedos y aceptara dar ese paso tan importante.

Dando un fuerte suspiro, besó levemente la frente de Katniss y bajó a la cocina, preparó el desayuno y se marchó tranquilamente hacia la panadería. Desde que habían vuelto las pesadillas, él no dejaba a Katniss acompañarlo hasta el trabajo, prefería que durmiera y se recuperara cuanto antes.

Estaba nublado y hacía algo de frío cuando soplaba el viento, pero él agradecía ese frescor, le hacía olvidar sus preocupaciones y pensar en las cosas buenas que tenía. Katniss ocupaba toda su mente durante esos momentos, su aniversario se acercaba, apenas faltaban una semana y él estaba ansioso por celebrarlo con ella. Su primer aniversario como matrimonio, su primera celebración de lo mejor que le había ocurrido nunca.

Haymitch tenía su regalo guardado, no se atrevía a guardarlo el mismo por miedo a que ella lo descubriera, era algo muy especial, algo que le había costado mucho conseguir, pequeño pero de gran valor.

Casi sin darse cuenta, había llegado a la panadería y estaba listo para empezar a trabajar, entró y puso los hornos en marcha. Sus empleados llegaron poco después y entre los tres se pusieron a hacer los panes y pasteles del día.

Los clientes fueron entrando y llevándose los pasteles y panes, como hacían cada día, el día pasaba con total normalidad, hasta que cerca del mediodía se escuchó por los altavoces del distrito un aviso:

"_Informamos desde el distrito 13, se han detectados varios aviones de procedencia desconocida dirigiéndose hacia los distritos 10, 11 y 12. Pedimos que de forma ordenada se dirijan hacia los trenes para ser evacuados antes de que lleguen los aviones, el distrito 13 acogerá al 12, el 8 acogerá al 11 y el 9 al 10. No pierdan tiempo"_

Los clientes de la panadería se miraron entre si asustados, pidieron a Peeta que por favor les vendiera algo antes de irse para no quedarse sin comer, y Peeta, sintiéndose mal por dejarlos sin comer, accedió.

-Voy un momento a la trastienda a por algún pan para que nos podamos marchar todos cuanto antes.

Peeta fue para allí, dejando a sus empleados controlando que no saquearan nada, se metió en la trastienda y miró lo que quedaba. Estando allí escuchó un sonido que le era muy familiar, el de un avión, se incorporó nervioso, pero apenas tuvo tiempo de nada, una fuerte explosión hizo que todo saltara por los aires, incluido él, lo último que vio fue como la panadería estaba envuelta en llamas, después todo se hizo negro.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Abrió lentamente los ojos, le molestaba la luz que había alrededor, estaba un poco desorientado, no reconocía el lugar donde estaba. Se incorporó nervioso, queriendo saber que ocurría y donde estaba Katniss. Junto a él había varias camillas con personas heridas de gravedad, y había varias enfermeras dando vueltas por allí.

-Disculpe- Llamó a la enfermera más cercana.

-¡Ha despertado!- Exclamó entusiasmada- Un momento, enseguida aviso al doctor.

La enfermera se marchó rápidamente y volvió en menos de cinco minutos con un doctor, junto a él estaba Delly Cartwright. El doctor examinó sus constantes y comprobó que todo estaba bien.

-Señorita Cartwright, llévelo a que se cambie y a que coma algo, después llévelo a una habitación, vigile como pasa el día y deme un informe esta noche.

-Por supuesto, doctor- El doctor se marchó, dejándolos allí- Peeta, por fin has despertado- Le da un fuerte abrazo, él se lo devuelve un poco desubicado- Me tenías preocupada.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?

-¿Recuerdas algo del día del ataque?- Pregunta ayudándolo a levantarse.

-¿Ataque?- La mira impresionado- Solo recuerdo una fuerte explosión y ver mi panadería en llamas después de un aviso del 13.

-Después de eso hubo un ataque, bombardearon el 12 de nuevo, hubo muchas bajas.

-¿Y Katniss? ¿Ella... Ella...?

-Vi como Haymitch la obligaba a entrar en el tren que los llevaría al 13 mientras ella intentaba venir a por ti- Respondió ella- No hemos tenido noticias del 13 desde entonces, las pocas noticias y recursos que nos llegan nos los proporciona el capitolio, pero por lo que sabemos, los que se fueron en los trenes sobrevivieron.

-Gracias al cielo- Suspiró un poco más tranquilo apoyándose en Delly mientras caminaba- ¿Cuanto tiempo he estado inconsciente?

-Casi cinco meses, has estado en coma, es un milagro que hayas sobrevivido en las condiciones que te encontramos y más increíble es que no tengas secuelas tras un coma tan profundo.

-Cinco meses...

-Si, así es- Lo ayudó a sentarse en el comedor, vacío en ese momento.

-¿Se sabe quien produjo el ataque?

-Aun no, pero creemos que en el Capitolio lo saben- Le explicó- La presidenta Paylor ha convocado una reunión para hablar sobre los ataques acontecidos a los distritos estos últimos meses, la mayoría creemos que van a contarnos quienes están detrás.

-¿Hay forma de salir de aquí?

-Lo dices por ir al 13 a buscar a Katniss?- Peeta asiente- No puedes llegar al 13, han bloqueado el acceso a las entradas no autorizadas, sin un permiso de la presidenta Paylor nadie puede entrar.

-Tengo que ir a buscarla.

-Peeta, ahora come- Le puso un plato de gachas delante- No necesitas ir al 13 para verla, irá a la reunión en el Capitolio.

-¿Como puedes estar segura?

-Ella es el Sinsajo, Paylor querrá tenerla allí a su lado para dar valor a la gente- Parecía muy segura de lo que decía.

-¿Katniss vuelve a ser el Sinsajo?

-Nadie ha dicho nada al respecto pero es de lógica que sea así- Se encogió de hombros.

-Quiero ir a esa reunión- Exige de inmediato- Necesito encontrarla.

-Si el doctor está de acuerdo, me aseguraré de que vayas, ¿estás conforme?- Peeta asintió y se comió en silencio el plato de gachas.

Después de eso Delly lo acompañó a una habitación y lo dejó solo para que se acomodara, una vez allí se sentó y pensó en Katniss deseando que estuviera bien y poder estrecharla pronto entre sus brazos.

El doctor evaluó a Peeta al día siguiente para comprobar que estaba bien, y tras cerciorarse de su buen estado de salud, le dio el alta. Delly cumplió su palabra y consiguió que Peeta fuera a esa reunión con los demás del 12 que iban a participar, así que dos días después se encontraba en un tren camino del Capitolio, en busca de Katniss.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Katniss estaba sentada en su habitación cogiendo su colgante, esperaba a que Haymitch llegara con los hombres que Paylor había puesto como su equipo de protección para dirigirse al Capitolio a la reunión que se había convocado sobre los atacantes.

Todo el pueblo pedía a gritos que ella volviera a ser su Sinsajo, necesitaban la esperanza y la fuerza que habían tenido durante la guerra, y Paylor esperaba convencerla en su estancia allí.

A nadie parecía importarle lo que ella quería o necesitaba, tan solo Haymitch se preocupaba realmente por ella. Desde que habían llegado a aquel lugar, él había sido su único amigo, Gale no hacía más que intentar acercarse a ella, pero no conseguía nada, al contrario, cada intento lo alejaba más de Katniss.

Un movimiento del bebé en su interior le hizo apretar más fuerte el colgante, acarició con suavidad su vientre de casi siete meses intentando calmarlo, queriendo con ello calmarse ella misma. Miró el colgante fijamente, Haymitch se lo había dado el día de su aniversario, era el regalo que Peeta tenía para ella, un colgante que había pertenecido a su familia y que su madre había tenido que vender en un caso de necesidad antes de morir en el primer bombardeo al 12.

Ese colgante era lo que hacía que Katniss sintiera a Peeta a su lado cada día, que no olvidara su amor y su sonrisa.

-Katniss, es hora de irnos- Dice la voz de Haymitch asomando la cabeza- Ponte esto- Le tiende una túnica marrón con capucha.

-¿Por qué?

-Plutarc está aquí y pretende grabarte mientras nos vamos- Le explica ayudándole a colocarse la túnica- No le demos el gusto.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

Haymitch se había encargado de ocultar a Katniss de los medios durante los cinco meses que llevaban allí, Plutarc ya había intentado grabarla los primeros días, cuando ella no hacía más que llorar por la muerte de Peeta, pero él nunca le permitió llegar a grabar una sola imagen de ella.

-Vamos para allí y acabemos con todo esto.

Los dos salieron de la habitación y de inmediato se vieron rodeados por ocho hombres, uno de ellos era Gale, Katniss estaba segura de que él había pedido que lo asignaran a ese grupo de protección, y le hizo ver su disgusto con una mirada llena de ira.

Plutarc intentó grabarla y hablar con ella, pero entre el equipo de seguridad, Haymitch abrazándola y la túnica con capucha, apenas pudo conseguir unas imágenes de ella subiendo al tren, haciendo más que feliz a Katniss.

El viaje fue rápido pero pesado para ella, se quedó dormida casi enseguida, apoyada en Haymitch, él la abrazó y la colocó en una posición cómoda. Gale la miraba con intensidad, como queriendo decirle cosas, pero Haymitch le dedicaba unas miradas que le intimidaban lo suficiente como para apartarse un poco de ellos.

Al llegar al Capitolio, Katniss fue conducida a su habitación en el edificio principal de la ciudad, ella no iba a asistir a la reunión, Haymitch no estaba dispuesto a permitir que la utilizaran sin su consentimiento y mucho menos en su estado.

Una vez se reunen todos en el centro presidencial, Paylor observa que Katniss no está allí y se enfada, pero disimula su enfado y comienza la reunión.

-Bienvenidos, muchas gracias por haber venido, tenemos cosas importantes de las que hablar- Comienza su discurso- Como ya sabéis, hemos sufrido una serie de ataques y bombardeos desde hace aproximadamente cinco meses- Toda la sala estaba en silencio escuchando atentamente- Bien, hemos estado investigando el origen de estos ataques y me temo que tengo malas noticias- La tensión se palpaba en el ambiente- Hemos descubierto que los enemigos son personas de otro continente, personas hostiles que han estado observándonos durante mucho tiempo esperando el momento adecuado para poder atacarnos. No sabemos que quieren ni porque hacen esto, pero no estamos dispuestos a quedarnos de brazos cruzados esperando, vamos a montar un contraataque y nos vamos a defender, no vamos a dejarnos pisotear así como así.

-¿Tiene algún plan presidenta?- Preguntó un hombre del distrito 4.

-Si, tenemos un plan, estamos pidiendo voluntarios para formar un ejército numeroso, el distrito 13 nos está fabricando armas y aviones potentes para poder enfrentar al enemigo como corresponde, esperamos que la cosa no dure demasiado.

-¿Y el Sinsajo? ¿Va a formar parte?

-El Sinsajo está al tanto de todo, pero está delicada de salud- Mintió Paylor mirando Haymitch para que no la desmintiera- Hasta que no veamos su evolución no sabremos si participa o no- Todos se quedaron en silencio- Eso es todo, si alguien quiere ofrecerse voluntario que hable con el equipo de seguridad, sino que vuelva a su distrito e informe a todos del plan. Muchas gracias por su tiempo.

Paylor se marchó de allí, haciéndole una señal a Haymitch para que la siguiera, este obedeció y se metió en el despacho presidencial, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-¿Que puedo hacer por usted presidenta?

-¿Sigue sin querer apoyar la causa?- Preguntó ella refiriéndose a Katniss.

-Ella apoya la causa, pero no está en condiciones de volver a ser el Sinsajo.

-Eso es una tontería, nadie le pide que pelee, pero si que salga ante los medios hablando de nuestra causa y tranquilizando a la gente- Parecía ofendida.

-A perdido a su marido, está embarazada y asustada, creo que tiene derecho a no querer salir ante los medios.

-Mira, la situación es grave, si ella no reacciona pronto, la obligaré a reaccionar, y será más traumático para ella- Se cruzó de brazos enfadada.

-Por encima de mi cadáver usted conseguirá utilizarla en contra de su voluntad.

-¿Es eso una amenaza?

-Nada más lejos, es una advertencia- Se giró hacia la puerta- Que tenga un buen día presidenta.

Haymitch salió del despacho hecho una furia, cruzó todo el pabellón y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Katniss, cuando escuchó una voz que jamás creería volver a escuchar.

-¡Haymitch!- Él se giró incrédulo hacia él- ¡Haymtch!

-¿Peeta?- Vio como corría hasta él y lo miraba con preocupación- Pero... ¿Como es posible? Te creíamos muerto.

-No se muy bien como lo conseguí, pero sobreviví a la explosión.

-Me alegro de verte chaval- Lo estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos con verdadera alegría.

-¿Como está Katniss? ¿Está bien?

-Más o menos- Suspiró con pesar- Los dos pensamos que habías muerto, ella no ha vuelto a ser la misma desde ese día.

-La presidenta Paylor ha dicho que estaba delicada de salud, ¿qué le sucede?

-Eso debe decírtelo ella- Sonrió levemente- Acompáñame,

Peeta sonrió al pensar que iba a ver a su adorada Katniss por fin, siguió a Haymitch en silencio, un poco nervioso por la reacción de ella al verlo, y realmente preocupado por su salud.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación que ocupa Katniss, Peeta vio ante ella a Gale, con los brazos cruzados y cara de enfado, al verlo allí se quedó bastante impactado, pero pronto cambió esa expresión por la de enfado de nuevo.

-¿No se supone que estabas muerto?

-Aun no me explico como sobreviví, pero aquí estoy- Respondió restándole importancia.

-¿Y donde has estado estos meses? ¿Has estado divirtiéndote por ahí mientras Katniss sufría por tu culpa?

-He estado en coma hasta hace unas semanas, para tu información- Le dijo con algo de irritación- Y además, ¿a ti que te importa? No tengo que darte las explicaciones a ti, es a Katniss a la única que se las debo y por supuesto que se las daré.

-Yo he estado protegiéndola desde ese día, tengo más derecho a verla ahora mismo que tú.

-Cierra el pico Gale- Grazno Haymitch exasperado por la actitud de este- Katniss no te quiere cerca y yo tampoco, así que no te hagas el héroe, Peeta es su marido y le da todos los derechos que tú no tienes.

Gale apretó los puños enfadado, pero se echó a un lado y dejó que ambos pasaran. Nada más traspasar la puerta había una pequeña cama y una cortina colgada de la pared separándola del resto de la habitación.

-¿Y Katniss?

-Está acostada al otro lado de la cortina, esta es mi cama- Le explicó para tranquilizarlo- Nunca la dejo sola, no me fío de nadie para que cuide de ella- Le dedica una pequeña sonrisa- Espera un momento, debo prepararla antes de que te vea, no es bueno que se lleve impresiones fuertes.

-De acuerdo, te espero aquí.

Haymitch cruzó al otro lado de la cortina, caminó hasta la cama y mueve suavemente a Katniss para que abra los ojos. Esta lo mira, sonrie y se incorpora en la cama.

-Buenos días preciosa, ya he vuelto.

-Has venido más pronto de lo que esperaba- Se restriega los ojos un poco, intentando quitarse el sueño que aun tiene- ¿Como ha ido?

-Bueno, no ha ido del todo mal, parece ser que han descubierto el origen de los ataques y pretenden montar una contraofensiva.

-Eso está bien, a ver si acaba pronto toda esta locura.

-También han hablado de ti- Katniss se tensó al escucharlo- Han preguntado si tu vas a formar parte y la presidenta, en lugar de decir la vedad, ha excusado tu ausencia diciendo que no estás bien de salud, pero ella está decidida a utilizarte para subir la moral y la esperanza del pueblo.

-¿¡Qué!?- Se puso en pie indignada y se apartó un poco de él- ¡No pienso hacerlo! ¿¡No pueden entender que ahora no estoy en condiciones de ayudarlos!? ¡Sin Peeta ya no soy aquella chica que se enfrentó al capitolio! Y ademas...- Colocó su mano sobre su abultado vientre- Jamás pondría en peligro lo único que me queda de él.

-Cálmate preciosa- Haymitch le tomó la mano y la acercó de nuevo a la cama- Tengo una gran sorpresa para ti, pero tienes que prometerme que mantendrás la calma.

-Te lo prometo.

Haymitch se acercó a la cortina y la apartó para que Peeta pudiera pasar, él pasó al otro lado nervioso por verla, buscó sus ojos y los encontró, asombrados y bañados en lágrimas.

-Peeta...- Se llevó las manos a los ojos y cayó de rodillas al suelo, llorando a más no poder.

-¡Katniss!- Corrió hasta ella, y se arrodilló a su lado.

-No puedes ser tú, vi la panadería, vi los cuerpos ardiendo en su interior- Lloraba con desesperación mientras lo miraba incrédula.

-Yo estaba en la trastienda cuando impactó la bomba, salí disparado y perdí la consciencia- Le tomó el rostro entre sus manos- He estado en coma hasta hace algunas semanas, y en cuanto me dijeron que tú vendrías no dudé en venir a buscarte.

-¡Peeta!- Lo abrazó con fuerza y lloró abrazada a él con mucha intensidad.

-Preciosa, levántate del suelo, no es bueno que estés en el suelo y mucho menos con el sofoco que llevas.

Haymitch la ayudó a levantarse, y fue entonces cuando Peeta vio el vientre de su adorada esposa, Haymitch la dejó en la cama tumbada para que se calmara, y él se acercó y colocó la mano sobre la barriga de Katniss.

-Estas... Estas...- Katniss sonrió colocando su mano sobre la de Peeta.

-Lo supimos el día de la explosión- Le explicó Haymitch.

-Vamos a tener un hijo- Sonrió mirando a Katniss, cuando esta asintió, el no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas de felicidad y besar con intensidad a su esposa, se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Haymitch pensó que lo mejor sería dejarlos a solas un poco, tenían muchas cosas de las que hablar, y necesitaban intimidad. Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él, asegurándose de que nadie entraba a molestarlos.

-¿Piensas dejarlos a solas? ¿Estás loco?

-Deja de decir tonterías y apártate de la puerta- Le amenazó.

-No sabemos si él es peligroso o no para ella, no podemos dejarlos a solas.

-¡Como se te ocurra entrar en esa habitación me aseguraré de que sea lo último que hagas!- Haymitch estaba que echaba chispas- ¿¡Se puede saber cual es tu problema!? ¿¡Por qué no puedes dejarla tranquila!? ¡Ella no te necesita! ¡No te quiere cerca! ¡Y ahora que ha vuelto Peeta, tampoco necesita tu protección!

-¡Permaneceré aquí hasta que la presidenta Paylor me diga lo contrario!

-No te preocupes, eso ocurrirá dentro de poco, me dirijo a hablar con ella ahora mismo- Sonrió con superioridad- No me caes bien, y como se te ocurra hacer algo para intentar apartar a Peeta de Katniss te aseguro que te lo haré pagar.

Haymitch se alejó de allí en busca de la presidenta Paylor, dejando a Gale nervioso y furioso, pero quieto en su posición.

**Hola a todos, aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Se que os lo hice pasar mal en el anterior capítulo así que me he esmerado en tener el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste como ha quedado.  
**

**¿Qué os parece la actitud de Gale? ¿Y la de Haymitch? ¿Y lo que ha vivido Peeta?  
**

**Acepto sugerencias sobre como continuar, voy capítulo a capítulo así que cualquier idea es bien recibida.  
**

**Gracias a todos los que habéis dejado review, prometo responderlos todos a partir de ahora.  
**

**Nos leemos pronto  
**


	4. 3º Llegando a un acuerdo

**3º Llegando a un acuerdo  
**

Haymitch caminó con decisión hasta el despacho de Paylor, dispuesto a poner las cosas claras y que acabaran todas las tonterías que estaban sucediendo con respecto a Katniss, ahora que Peeta había vuelto y que ella tenía de nuevo una sonrisa en su rostro, no estaba dispuesto a que nada ni nadie la borrara de nuevo.

En la entrada de su despacho estaba uno de los guardias, que nada más verlo se apresuró a entrar e informar de que él estaba allí. Paylor lo hizo entrar de inmediato, espernado que Katniss hubiera cambiado de opinión y se ofreciera a apoyarlos en la contienda.

-¿A que debo tu visita de nuevo esta mañana?

-Ha ocurrido algo maravilloso- Sonrió Haymitch- Y creo que eso cambia algunas cosas de las que tienes pensadas para Katniss.

-Cuéntame que sucede y lo discutiremos.

-Peeta está vivo- Anunció dejando a Paylor con la boca abierta- Ha estado en la reunión.

-¡Eso es maravilloso! ¡Tiene que venir aquí de inmediato! ¡Antes incluso de ver a Katniss!

-Él ya está con Katniss, ha venido expresamente para verla y ahora mismo estarán contándose todo lo sucedido durante estos mese- Sonrió Haymitch al ver la cara de frustración de la presidenta.

-¿Quien lo ha conducido hasta ella sin hablar antes conmigo?

-Yo mismo- Respondió rápidamente, sabiendo que eso la enfurecería- Peeta es el marido de Katniss, no tengo porque pedirte permiso para que se vean, y mucho menos teniendo en cuenta el estado en el que se encontraba Katniss desde que pensó que había muerto.

-¡Yo soy la presidenta, todo tiene que pasar por mi!

-Todo lo que tenga que ver con Panem, Peeta no tiene nada que ver- Se cruzó de brazos mirándola con suspicacia- ¿O es que crees que podrías utilizar al muchacho para manejar a Katniss?

-¿Como puedes pensar eso de mi?- Se hizo la ofendida- Solo es que quería hablar con él sobre el estado de Katniss antes de que la viera y se llevara una sorpresa desagradable.

-¿Desagradable? ¿Enterarse de que su mujer está embarazada es una sorpresa desagradable?

-No quería que la viera con el desánimo, quería darle algunas indicaciones sobre como ayudarla a ser la de antes- Se defendió- Solo quiero lo mejor para ellos.

-¡Déjese de tonterías! ¡Quería hacerle creer a Peeta que la única forma de que Katniss saliera de su estado de frustración sería exhibiéndola ante todos como el sinsajo!

-¡No puedes reprocharme que quiera ayudar a nuestro pueblo! ¡Panem necesita la esperanza que simboliza Katniss! ¡La gente está asustada!

-¡Ella también lo está!- Haymitch suspiró buscando calmarse- Le propongo un trato- Paylor se cruzó de brazos esperando escuchar la propuesta- Hablaré con Katniss y Peeta y les explicaré la necesidad de esperanza que tiene Panem, y si aceptan, solo participarán como símbolo mediático, nada de participar en batallas o viajar a lugares que puedan ponerlos en peligro- Paylor asintió, estando conforme con esas condiciones- Pero solo si hace que desaparezcan los guardias que custodian a Katniss.

-Eso no puedo hacerlo, es demasiado valiosa.

-Pues al menos cambie a uno de ellos- Se puso firme- No quiero a Gale cerca de ella, está más centrado en coquetear con ella y en intentar ganarse su afecto que en protegerla.

-Es un joven enamorado, no puedes castigarlo por ello.

-Ella es una mujer casada y embarazada- Se cruzó de brazos mirándola con furia- Si no lo apartas de ella no hay trato.

-Está bien, lo apartaré de ella, pero más te vale que cumplas.

-Yo cumpliré, pero la última decisión es de Katniss- Paylor asintió y le tendió la mano, Haymitch la estrechó, cerrando así el trato.

Haymitch salió del despacho y se encaminó de nuevo hacia la habitación, se sorprendió al no encontrar a Gale en la puerta, se extrañó de que Paylor se hubiera dado tanta prisa, y se alarmó más al escuchar gritos procedentes del interior de la habitación.

Al entrar se quedó pálido, Katniss pegándole puñetazos a Gale en el pecho mientras gritaba desesperada. Peeta estaba en una esquina de la habitación, amordazado y esposado. Haymitch se apresuró en ir hasta Katniss y apartarla de Gale.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?

-¡Este imbécil a entrado y ha arrestado a Peeta!- Exclamó furiosa mientras lloraba con desesperación- ¡Dice el muy hipócrita que lo hace por mi seguridad!

-¿Con que derecho has hecho algo así?- Lo encaró Haymitch dejando a Katniss en la cama- ¿No te dije que te mantuvieras apartado de ella?

-Solo cumplo con mi deber, no sabemos si él es peligroso o no, hasta que se compruebe debe permanecer apartado.

-¿¡De donde te sacas eso!?- Gritó Haymitch furioso, acorralándolo contra la pared- ¡No hay ninguna regla que diga nada parecido, y tú no tienes derecho para hacer nada parecido!- Le pegó un puñetazo y después fue hasta Peeta y lo liberó.

-¡Es mi prisionero! ¡No puedes soltarlo!

-Mira estúpido, estoy cansado de tus tonterías- Se encaró de nuevo a él- Estoy cansado de que te creas con derecho de hacer lo que quieres en lo referente a Katniss, ni ella te quiere cerca ni tienes derecho a estar cerca de ella- Se puso justo ante él- Tú pediste que te pusieran en el equipo de protección en cuanto te enteraste de la supuesta muerte de Peeta, creyendo que ella lo sustituiría contigo, y pensaste que podrías convencerla de que se deshiciera del hijo de tu rival- Lo cogió de la camiseta con fuerza- Te debiste sentir muy frustrado cuando ella no te aceptó a su lado a pesar de la ausencia de Peeta y cuando decidió seguir adelante con el embarazo por conservar algo de su marido- Gale se tensó- Y todos estos meses de intentos frustrados de acercamiento se han visto eclipsados por la llegada de Peeta, así que debes de estar furioso con todos, ¿verdad?- Gale levantó la mirada hacia Haymitch y luego hacia Katniss y Peeta, se veía furioso.

-Yo debí haber estado con ella cuando acabó la guerra, pero pensé que necesitaría tiempo para superar todo lo sucedido, así que me mantuve lejos- Empezó a narrar- Yo sabía lo que opinaba ella del matrimonio y de la familia, así que estaba tranquilo, pensando que ella estaría esperando mi disculpa para volver a nuestra rutina de siempre y así, poco a poco, conseguir ganarme su corazón- Fijó su mirada en Peeta- No pensé que seguiría necesitando a Peeta después de la guerra- Bajó la mirada frustrado- Estaba cuestionándome el volver o no cuando llegaron los rumores de que los trágicos amantes del distrito 12 se habían casado, y al día siguiente salió en las televisiones, rompiendo todas mis expectativas de futuro- Levantó la mirada hacia Katniss- Por eso, al saber que Peeta ya no estaba pensé que era mi oportunidad, siempre he sabido que Katniss estaría con quien la protegiera, y eso es lo que he hecho.

-Nunca se ha tratado de eso Gale- Dijo ella por fin, tomando la mano de Peeta- Me casé con Peeta porque lo quiero con todo mi ser, quiero al hijo que hemos creado juntos porque es suyo y de nadie más, nunca podrás hacer nada que me una a ti porque no te quiero.

-Eso no es cierto, te conozco Catnip.

-Si crees que ella se iría contigo a la primera de cambio es que realmente no la conoces- Dijo Peeta apretando la mano de su esposa.

-Por suerte para todos, he hablado con la presidenta Paylor, hoy mismo te darán órdenes de dejar de tu puesto como protector de Katniss, así que ya puedes salir de aqu- Dijo Haymitch soltando a Gale con lástima- Y yo si fuera tú intentaría buscar alguien a quien querer, deja de obsesionarte con ella, porque te aseguro que no te dejaremos acercarte a ella mientras sigas en esta línea.

-¿De verdad quieres que me vaya?- Se acercó a Katniss con los ojos llorosos, ella asintió con decisión- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no somos amigos?

-No se si algún día podré volver a verte como un amigo, ahora mismo solo te veo como la persona responsable de que me quitaran a mi hermana y que ha intentado hacerme olvidar a la persona que amo.

-Lamento que pienses así.

Gale salió de la habitación y se marchó sin decir nada más, Katniss se abrazó a Peeta llorando con desesperación, necesitando sentir su calor y su cariño. Haymitch caminó lentamente hasta ellos y ayudó a que se tumbara en la cama.

-¿Necesitas que llame a un doctor?- Preguntó poniendo la mano en su vientre preocupado- No debes tener este tipo de sobresaltos.

-No, estoy bien.

-Tengo que hablar con vosotros, pero lo haré después de que descanses un poco- Les informó- Duerme y luego hablamos.

Haymitch fue hasta el otro lado de la habitación y se puso la televisión para distraerse, cogiendo una botella de tequila de la mesa, Peeta se tumbó junto a ella, la abrazó y la meció lentamente intentando calmarla y calmarse a si mismo. Cuando notó que ella respiraba más pesadamente y se había quedado dormida, se levantó y fue junto a Haymitch.

-Veo que sigues con tu vicio.

-En realidad esta es la primera vez que bebo desde hace meses- Pegó otro trago- Pero no me veo capaz de contaros lo que tengo que contaros si no bebo un poco.

-No estoy de acuerdo.

-No te preocupes, no voy a emborracharme, solo quiero beber un poco- Se llenó una copa y cerró la botella- Este es el último trago, lo prometo.

-¿Tan malo es lo que tienes que decir?

-No es que sea malo, pero no estoy seguro de que sea lo que ella necesita oír ahora mismo- Suspiró pegando un largo trago- No es justo lo que os está sucediendo, y no me gusta que se compliquen las cosas, por eso he pedido que alejen a Gale de aquí.

-Te lo agradezco de verdad, no tengo nada en contra suya, pero desde que volvimos de los juegos la primera vez no termino de fiarme de él.

-Haces bien- Pegó otro trago a su vaso terminándose el contenido- He tratado bastante con él y no me gusta un pelo.

Estuvieron charlando tranquilamente hasta que Katniss se despertó un rato después, ella se levantó y caminó hasta los asientos en donde se encontraban, se sentó junto a Peeta y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él.

-¿Has descansado bien?

-De maravilla- Sonrió ampliamente- Llevaba meses sin tener un sueño tan reconfortable.

-Me alegro preciosa- Haymitch se estiró un poco antes de hablar- Tengo que hablar con vosotros, especialmente contigo, y no estoy seguro de que te guste lo que tengo que decirte.

-Sea lo que sea, lo soportaré.

Haymitch les contó su discusión con Paylor, como había tenido que negociar con ella para que apartara a Gale y lo que ella esperaba que hiciera Katniss a cambio de ese favor. Una vez hubo terminado, los tres se quedaron en silencio mirando el suelo con nerviosismo, y fue Peeta quien rompió el silencio.

-No creo que sea lo más recomendable- Estaba tenso- Creo que ahora mismo, salir ante los medios es exponer su seguridad, y creo que ya hemos tenido suficiente ante las cámaras.

-Yo opino lo mismo Peeta, pero los demás no parecen comprenderlo- Respondió Haymitch acompañado de un suspiro- Todos piden ansiosos la aparición del sinsajo y no cesarán de pedirlo- Apretó sus puños- ¡Maldigo a los externos que han causado todo esto y que hacen que la gente esté tan desesperada! ¡Maldigo a Paylor por ser tan insensible con este asunto! ¡Y me maldigo a mi por no poder hacer nada más!

-No digas eso Haymitch, no maldigas a nadie, suficiente daño hay ya a nuestro alrededor como para querer el daño de los demás- Habló Katniss con calma- Y con respecto a lo que la presidenta Paylor quiere de mi, hasta hace unas horas no creía que existiera ninguna esperanza, pero ahora- Apretó con fuerza la mano de Peeta y sonrió- Ahora que me han devuelto la esperanza, ¿quien soy yo para negársela al resto de Panem?

-¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo?

-Estoy segura Haymitch, ahora creo que sería capaz de cualquier cosa- Peeta la abrazó con fuerza y la besó.

-Estoy orgulloso de tu valentía mi vida- Le acarició la mejilla- Aunque no estoy de acuerdo.

-¿Vas a impedírmelo?

-Aunque no esté conforme, no sería capaz de negarte nada ahora mismo- Katniss soltó algunas lágrimas al escuchar las palabras de Peeta- Eres la mujer más valiente que he conocido y te apoyaré en todo lo que hagas, sea lo que sea.

Haymitch no pudo decir más palabras, los escuchaba hablar y se sentía tremendamente orgulloso de ellos, a pesar de su juventud y de todos los problemas a los que se habían enfrentado, ellos seguían dándolo todo por el bien de Panem y por lograr su felicidad.

Tras haber hablado con ellos, los tres se dirigieron al despacho de Paylor, al verlos pasar, todos los que se encontraban allí cuchicheaban sorprendidos y sonrientes, era la primera vez que se veía a Katniss caminar sonriente, y al ver que quien la acompañaba era Peeta, los cuchicheos eran más fuertes y se extendieron con rapidez.

Paylor, al verlos entrar en su despacho, sonrió, sabiendo que había conseguido lo que quería, que ella cediera a ser de nuevo el sinsajo, pero no cantaría victoria hasta que lo escuchara de sus propios labios.

-¿A que debo el honor de vuestra visita?- Miró a Peeta- ¿Como es posible que estés aquí? Katniss había jurado y perjurado que estabas muerto.

-Ni yo mismo me lo explico, pero sobreviví y aquí estoy.

-Eso es bueno, a ver si así conseguimos que Katniss parezca más una chica y no un muerto viviente- Se sentó ante su mesa, invitándolos a sentarse- Supongo que Haymitch os habrá contado nuestro trato- Ambos asintieron- ¿Y bien? ¿Cual es la respuesta?

-Estoy de acuerdo con volver a se el sinsajo.

-¡Has hecho lo correcto!- Paylor no pudo disimular su entusiasmo- ¡La gente te necesita!

-Aunque esté de acuerdo, yo quisiera poner alguna condición- Dijo Peeta dejándolos a todos en silencio- No quiero que ella tenga que verse involucrada en ninguna contienda, ni que se abuse de su colaboración, y aunque aparezca en los próximos días ante los medios, no quiero que vuelva a aparecer hasta que nazca el bebé.

-No se si la última condición podrá ser.

-Ella necesita tranquilidad, y creo que son condiciones aceptables teniendo en cuenta lo que se espera de ella- Peeta no miraba a Katniss, seguramente ella no estaría de acuerdo, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible por su comodidad, se enfadara quien se enfadara.

-Creo que tiene razón- Concordó con él Haymitch- Después de todo, no está negándose a colaborar, que era el fin de reunirte con ella, ¿no es así?

-Si, supongo que si- Paylor suspiró con resignación- Está bien, acepto las condiciones.

La presidenta Paylor sonrió satisfecha, al igual que Peeta y Haymitch, Katniss permanecía en silencio, mirando a Peeta, incapaz de reaccionar.

**Primero de todo, quiero disculparme por la tardanza, he tenido problemas familiares serios y no he podido apenas entrar a internet. Pero ahora ya estoy de vuelta.  
**

**Quiero agradeceros a todos los que os habéis preocupado por mi embarazo, aun no está fuera de peligro pero estoy mejorando, y espero que dentro de poco me digan que está todo bien.  
**

**Ahora ya, me centro en el capítulo, dentro de nada empezará la verdadera acción, me gustaría que me dijerais que os gustaría que pasara, acepto todo tipo de sugerencias.  
**

**¿Qué os parece el acuerdo? ¿Qué pensáis de ello? ¿Como creéis que reaccionará Katniss? ¿Apoyáis el acuerdo? ¿Qué pensáis de la discusión con Gale?  
**

**Nos leemos pronto  
**


	5. 4º La esperanza de Panem

**4º La esperanza de Panem**

"_Me dirijo a toda la nación de Panem, __soy Katniss Mellark Everdeen.__Se que estos ñultimos meses han sido difíciles para todos, ataques, explosiones, pérdidas… Todos habéis sufrido por la aparición de nuestros atacantes, "Los externos", y yo me dirijo a vosotros para recordaros que no estáis solos._

_Yo misma he sufrido por estos ataques, durante cinco meses había pensado que mi marido, la persona que más quiero en el mundo, había muerto, me hundí, y hasta que no lo he recuperado no me he dado cuenta de que no tenía que haber perdido la esperanza de recuperarlo._

_Se que es difícil, que muchos estaréis asustados, hambrientos y heridos, pero os aseguro que no estáis solos, se de primera mano que el gobierno está trabajando en mandar ayuda a todos los distritos, y que está reclutando voluntarios para enfrentar a nuestros invasores, así que no perdáis la esperanza._

_Yo puedo hacer poco, pero quiero que sepáis que, en la medida de mis posibilidades, haré lo que pueda por vosotros y por todo Panem, recordad que nunca hay que perder la esperanza, y que siempre habrá algo por lo que valga la pena seguir adelante._

_Sed valientes y resistid, todos y cada uno de vosotros sois importantes"._

El cámara hizo una señal indicando que se había cortado la comunicación, Katniss bajó del púlpito en el que la habían subido para hablarle a la nación, caminó lentamente hasta el balcón que había y salió a que le diera el aire. Llevaba sin ver a Peeta casi una semana, el mismo día que se habían reencontrado, y todo por su estúpida manía de protestar por las decisiones que tomaban en su nombre.

Aun tenía en su mente todo lo ocurrido como si hubiera pasado hacía tan solo unos minutos, le recorrió un escalofrío solo de pensar en aquel momento y en su estupidez.

_Haymitch la llevaba con rapidez tomada del brazo camino a su habitación seguidos por Peeta unos pasos por detrás. Acababan de salir del despacho de Paylor y ella aun no había abierto la boca con respecto a las condiciones de Peeta._

_Al entrar, ella fue hasta los sillones y se sentó sin decir una sola palabra, miró el suelo con fijación como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, notó como se sentaban a su alrededor los dos hombres más importantes de su vida, pero eso no hizo que cambiara su postura o dijera algo._

_-Preciosa, di lo que quieras decir, no te lo guardes._

_-No tiene importancia, ya da igual- Dijo sin ganas y sin levantar la mirada._

_-Kat, quiero saber tu opinión- Dijo Peeta arrodillándose ante ella y tomando sus manos- Es importante para mi saber lo que piensas._

_-¿Ahora que ya has dicho tus condiciones sin consultarlo conmigo siquiera?- Se le escapó sin que ella pudiera impedirlo- Soy mayorcita para saber manejar yo misma la situación._

_-Lo se, no lo he hecho porque pensara lo contrario, pero no habías dicho nada y no quería que quedara ningún cabo por atar._

_-¡No me has dado la oportunidad de hablar por mi misma!- Se quejó levantando la mirada furiosa hacia él- ¡No he tenido ocasión de hablar al respecto, tú lo has dicho todo antes de que yo pudiera hacer nada al respecto!- Katniss soltó las manos de Peeta de las suyas y lo miró con rencor- He sobrevivido sin ti estos últimos cinco meses, así que no intentes manejarlo todo nada más llegar- Katniss bajó un momento la mirada, suspiró y volvió a mirarlo- No intentes controlarme tu también Peeta..._

_Katniss calló de inmediato al ver la cara pálida de Peeta mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños, vio como él se alejaba lentamente de ella y se pegaba a la pared._

_-No te acerques Katniss, no quiero hacerte daño._

_-Oh, no, otra vez no- Katniss se acercó a él rápidamente queriendo ayudarlo, pero eso solo hizo que la situación empeorara._

_Peeta, al ver como se acercaba a él de manera brusca, perdió el control y cogió a su esposa del cuello con fuerza, llegando a levantarla del suelo. Haymitch corrió hasta ellos e intentó apartar las manos de Peeta de Katniss, pero no podía, Peeta era más fuerte que él._

_-¡Muchacho! ¡Reacciona! ¡Ella no es el enemigo!_

_-¡Si lo es! ¡Es un muto! ¡Ha venido para matarme!- Gritó apretando más fuerte su agarre._

_-Peeta... Para por favor..._

_-¡La vas a matar!- Gritó Haymitch forcejeando más fuerte contra él- ¡Es tu mujer, maldita sea! ¡Está embarazada de tu hijo! ¡Reacciona! ¡SUÉLTALA O LA MATARÁS!_

_Al decir esas palabras, Peeta sintió un "click" en su cabeza, miró el rostro de Katniss rojo por la falta de oxígeno, miró su vientre y de inmediato la soltó, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se apretó contra la pared._

_Katniss tosía con fuerza mientras el aire llegaba a sus pulmones, Haymitch se arrodilló junto a ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Peeta los veía con dolor, sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo._

_-¡Dios mío! ¡Casi te mato!- Gritó frustrado- No tenía que haber venido así de repente, Gale tenía razón, soy un peligro para ti._

_-No Peet... No lo eres...- Dijo ella con dificultad, levantándose y caminando hasta él- Estos ataques no son culpa tuya, nunca lo han sido y nunca lo serán, así que no te culpes por ellos._

_-Podía haberte matado, no soy bueno para ti, debo irme._

_-No...- Dijo en un tono ahogado- No puedes irte, no ahora que te he recuperado..._

_-Es lo mejor, no quiero hacerte daño, no soy una persona estable ahora mismo- Caminó hacia la puerta- Estaré cerca, si ocurre cualquier cosa haz que me avisen por favor- Le pidió a Haymitch._

_-Peeta por favor, no me abandones- Katniss se agarró a su espalda, haciendo que el vientre donde estaba su hijo chocara de pleno contra él- Podemos superar esto, lo hicimos antes y volveremos a hacerlo._

_-No sabes como me gustaría creerte, pero ahora mismo no me veo capaz de conseguirlo- Se giró hacia ella y le besó la frente mientras la abrazaba con fuerza- Te prometo que volveré lo antes posible, pero no hasta que esté seguro de que no te dañaré- Dicho eso salió de la habitación._

_-Preciosa...- Notó los brazos de Haymitch sobre sus hombros- Túmbate y cálmate- Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando con desesperación- Él volverá, solo necesita tiempo para procesar lo que acaba de suceder._

_-No quiero perderlo otra vez._

_-Te prometo que estaré pendiente de todo lo que hace- Le dijo arrastrándola el mismo a la cama- Pero descansa._

_Se tumbó y se quedó mirando la puerta por la que había salido su adorado esposo hasta que el sueño la venció._

Notó una presencia tras ella que lentamente caminó hasta colocarse a su lado, Haymitch la miró con una sonrisa, orgulloso de ella.

-Lo has hecho muy bien, creo que es el mejor discurso que he escuchado en mi vida.

-Gracias, lo he dicho de corazón- Bajó la mirada- Creo en lo que he dicho, aunque Peeta no esté conmigo.

-Peeta está haciendo todo lo posible por ser el de antes, te lo aseguro.

-¿Donde está ahora?- Haymitch miró el paisaje evitando la pregunta- Por favor, necesito saberlo.

-Está bien, pero no quiero que te alarmes- Ella asintió- Está en la clínica del doctor Aurelius.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Fue directo hasta allí después de lo que sucedió- Dijo con calma pero sin dejar de observar a Katniss- Quiere que le ayude a controlar los ataques, y no está dispuesto a salir hasta que lo consiga.

-Pero... Eso podría ser mucho tiempo...

-Lo se- Suspiró Haymitch- Pero al menos sabes que está con alguien competente y de confianza.

-Supongo que es mejor que nada.

-La presidenta Paylor quiere vernos, tenemos que hablar de lo que vamos a hacer a partir de ahora- Katniss asintió sin ningún ánimo y siguió a Haymitch hasta el vehículo que los llevaría al palacio de justicia.

Katniss iba sin prestar atención a nada, sin mirar a ningún lugar en concreto, simplemente estaba sentada en el coche presidencial junto a Haymitch. De pronto notó un movimiento en su interior que la sobresaltó y la asustó, colocó por inercia la mano en el lugar de donde había notado el movimiento. Haymitch se dio cuenta de que algo le sucedía.

-¿Qué ocurre preciosa? ¿Te sientes mal?

-He notado algo- Lo miró asustada- Se ha movido algo aquí.

-¿No me digas?- Empezó a reír con intensidad, pero al ver la cara de preocupación de Katniss paró de inmediato- ¿De verdad no sabes lo que es?- Ella negó asustada- Preciosa, eso que has notado es el movimiento de tu bebé.

-¿De mi bebé? ¿De verdad puedo notarlo?

-Si, claro que puedes- Sonrió- ¿Siendo tu madre sanadora nunca le has preguntado nada sobre este tema?

-La verdad es que no, cuando alguna vez ha atendido a alguna mujer ha sido en el momento del parto y yo no hacía mucho, se las cosas básicas, pero nada más.

-Quizá deberías llamar a tu madre y hablar con ella, te vendrá bien, despejará tus dudas- Le cogió la mano- ¿Cuanto hace que no la llamas?

-Desde que me asignaron protección, no le perdono lo que dijo.

-Solo pensaba en lo mejor para ti- Respondió a pesar de comprender su opinión- No quería que estuvieras sola con un niño del que ocuparte.

-Apenas hacía unas semanas que pensamos que Peeta había muerto, era un insulto a su memoria el tan siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de sustituirle, no lo habría hecho nunca.

-Lo se, pero a pesar de ello, ella solo quería lo mejor para ti- Le acarició la mejilla- Después de la reunión llámala, hazlo por mi.

-Está bien.

El resto del camino fue en silencio, ninguno habló hasta que estuvieron delante de Paylor tras que les indicara que se sentaran.

-¡Qué buen discurso! ¡Estoy muy contenta con tu mensaje! ¡Eso es lo que la nación necesita!

-Solo dije la verdad.

-¡Lo se! ¡Y estoy encantada! ¡No creí que fuera un mensaje tan impactante!- Estaba realmente entusiasmada- Ahora la gente estará más animada, más tranquila y esperanzada- Sonrió ampliamente- Lo que me lleva a cumplir mi parte del trato sin ninguna reserva.

-¿Su parte del trato?

-Si, las condiciones de Peeta fueron claras, después de esta aparición no habría ninguna más hasta que naciera el bebé- Explicó encogiéndose de hombros- Aunque si quieres aparecer más veces por mi no hay problema.

-¡No! No. Está bien así, hasta que nazca el bebé creo que ha sido suficiente.

-Estoy de acuerdo- Añadió Haymitch- ¿Ahora que? ¿Nos quedaremos en el palacio de justicia hasta entonces?

-Había pensado que tal vez os gustaría volver al 12.

-¿Volver a casa?- Katniss abrió los ojos ilusionada- ¿Me deja volver a casa?

-Creo que es lo mejor para que mantengas este ánimo y esta esperanza que has adquirido, en estos momentos están adecuando las casas con refugios por si hubiera algún ataque de nuevo, así estarías más segura, aunque, por supuesto, no vas a dejar de tener protección.

-Lo que sea por volver a casa- Sonrió ampliamente mirando a Haymitch.

-Creo que es la mejor idea que he escuchado desde que es usted presidenta.

-Espero que eso no sea así, menuda presidenta sería entonces- Se notaba que estaba de buen humor- Al mediodía tendrán todo listo para partir, id por vuestras cosas y esperad a que vayan a buscaros.

Los dos volvieron a su habitación sonrientes, una vez dentro, Katniss llamó a su madre, tal y como le había pedido Haymitch, y estuvieron hablando casi una hora. Durante ese tiempo, Haymitch no se quedó de brazos cruzados, mando un mensaje a la clínica del doctor Aurelius informando a Peeta de todo, y cuando Katniss colgó el teléfono él estaba plantado en la puerta, observándola con una sonrisa pero con los ojos llorosos.

-Peeta- Sonrió al verlo allí- ¡Peeta!- Corrió hasta él y lo abrazó con fuerza, él correspondió el abrazo con intensidad, pero no con la misma que ella.

-Hola Kat, me alegro de verte.

-Creo que estaré fuera, si necesitáis algo avisadme- Dijo Haymitch saliendo por la puerta y dejándolos solos.

-¿Has venido por el viaje?- Peeta asintió- ¿No es maravilloso? Por fin volveremos a casa.

-Si, es maravilloso, estoy muy contento de que puedas volver.

-¿Qué?- Ella se separó de él y lo miró asustada- ¿Como que pueda? ¿Es que tú no vienes conmigo?

-No, por el momento no, antes tengo que acabar el tratamiento que he empezado con el doctor Aurelius.

-Pero... ¡NO! ¡No voy a dejarte aquí!

-Es un adiós temporal, tarde o temprano volveré- Alargó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla, pero ella se apartó.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Es que no ves que te necesito? ¿Que sentido tiene para mi el ir al 12, a nuestra casa, si tú no estás en ella?- Empezó a llorar con fuerza- Si no vas a estar, lo mismo me da estar allí que en cualquier otro lugar.

-Es lo mejor para ti, necesitas estabilidad, pronto nacerá nuestro hijo y tienes que estar en nuestro hogar cuando eso suceda.

-¡Déjate de tonterías! ¡Lo único que necesitamos el bebé y yo es a ti!- Gritó enfadada- ¡Y si no eres capaz de verlo es que no me quieres tanto como yo creía!

-¡No digas eso! ¡Te quiero más que a mi propia vida! ¡Por eso estoy haciendo esto!

-He pasado cinco meses creyendo que habías muerto, ahora que te he recuperado me abandonas por voluntad propia, no esperes que me crea que lo haces por mi- Se secó las lágrimas- Si no subes al tren conmigo no se si podré perdonártelo algún día.

-Espero que puedas hacerlo, porque no subiré al tren, no volveré hasta estar seguro de que puedo permanecer a tu lado sin hacerte daño.

Se pegó a ella, besó sus labios con fuerza y salió de la habitación, dejándola sola, llorando con desesperación y sufriendo un dolor inmenso en su pecho, un dolor similar al que sintió cuando pensó que lo había perdido el día del bombardeo al 12 cinco meses atrás.

Haymitch entró y la abrazó, esperaron de esa manera a que fueran a buscarlos unas horas después. Fueron conducidos a la estación de tren, esperaron en el anden hasta que avisaron de que el tren salía cinco minutos después. Katniss echó una última mirada a la calle principal con la esperanza de que Peeta apareciera en el último momento recapacitando, pero no lo hizo, y eso terminó de romperle el corazón.

Las puertas se cerraron, el tren empezó a moverse y se fue alejando de allí, Haymitch miró por la ventanilla y le pareció ver a Peeta a lo lejos, despidiéndose con la mano. No quiso decírselo a Katniss, eso no haría que se sintiera mejor, y además, así se lo había pedido Peeta al salir de la habitación.

El tren siguió su camino directo al 12 sin parar en ningún distrito, con todo el equipo de protección dentro. Al anochecer, unas luces cegaron a todos los que viajaban en el vagón, uno de los hombres miró por la ventana, intentando averiguar que era aquella luz, y de inmediato se tiró al suelo.

-¡Todos a cubierto! ¡Nos atacan!

Sin tiempo para reaccionar, un gran gancho arrancó parte del techo del vagón y se pudo ver bien un avión de combate muy sofisticado. El avión empezó a disparar a los que había en el interior del tren, y cuando apenas quedaban unos pocos en pie, un grupo de personas descendió por una cable hasta allí.

Cogieron a Katniss a la fuerza, golpearon a los que quedaban con vida, y le dieron un mensaje a Haymitch antes de golpearlo para dejarlo inconsciente.

-Dile a tu pueblo que su emblema de esperanza es ahora nuestro, pronto caeréis ante el poderoso mandato de Močan, gobernante del resto del mundo.

Acto seguido desaparecieron por donde habían venido, llevándose a Katniss con ellos, y con ella toda la esperanza de Panem.

**Hola de nuevo, siento el retraso, entre las fiestas, el embarazo, el trabajo y los deberes de clase no he parado, espero que la espera haya valido la pena.  
**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Que os parece la posición de Peeta? ¿Y la de Katniss? ¿Que habríais hecho vosotros? ¿Y el final del capítulo? Por fin han aparecido los externos, veremos que quieren de Katniss y como reacciona Panem ante lo sucedido.  
**

**Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, la verdad, estoy muy contenta de la acogida que le estáis dando a la historia, y espero no decepcionaros.  
**

**A todos los que dejéis un review prometo contestaros, y sobretodo agradecer a los que me dejan reviews largos expresandome no solo su opinión sino también sus ideas al respecto, os aseguro que lo tengo todo en cuenta, todo puede ocurrir, así que si os gustaría que sucediera algo, decidlo sin reparo, agradezco todas las ideas que se envíen.  
**

**Espero tener el próximo en una o dos semanas, todo depende de las clases, que empiezo el lunes.  
**

**Nos leemos pronto  
**


	6. 5º Noticia devastadora

**5º Noticia devastadora**

Peeta bajó la mano mientras veía como el tren se alejaba rápidamente de la estación central, sabía que Haymitch lo había visto, y por la cara que llevaba Katniss al subir al tren, él no le había contado nada de su conversación al salir de la habitación y dejar a su adorada esposa con el corazón destrozado.

Se odiaba enormemente por haber convencido a la presidenta Paylor de que mandarla al 12 junto a Haymitch era lo mejor que podían hacer por mantenerla a salvo, él lo pensaba de verás, pero sabía el suplicio que era para Katniss dejarlo en aquella ciudad y alejarla de él.

Caminó lentamente por las calles de "El nuevo núcleo" hacia la clínica del doctor Aurelius, aun le costaba cambiar de nombre a aquella ciudad. Llegó a las enormes escaleras del hospital psiquiátrico y las subió sin dificultad, caminó por los solitarios y silenciosos pasillos hasta la que era su habitación desde hacía una semana y se sentó en la cama.

Unos minutos después entró el doctor y se sentó a su lado en silencio, no lo tocó, simplemente se quedó allí mirándolo durante unos minutos hasta que por fin Peeta decidió hablar.

-El tren acaba de marcharse, Katniss a subido en él como esperaba.

-Entonces, ¿a que se debe esa cara de dolor?- Preguntó el doctor sin inmutarse- ¿No era eso lo que querías?

-Si, claro que si, solo quiero lo mejor para ella, pero se que al no ir yo también la he destrozado, ella cree que la he abandonado y no se si podrá perdonarme.

-Pues entonces debemos centrarnos y conseguir que vuelvas cuanto antes- Le sonrió el doctor intentando infundirle ánimos.

-Eso puede llevarnos mucho tiempo- Suspiró frustrado.

-Tienes una evolución muy buena con el tratamiento nuevo Peeta, no creo que sea tanto como imaginas.

-Tengo al sensación de que a ella poco le va a importar si tardo dos días o dos años- Peeta bajó la mirada aguantando las lágrimas- Creo que la he perdido definitivamente.

-Eso no lo sabes, y con esa actitud desde luego que lo tienes todo perdido.

-¿De verdad cree que puedo recuperarme pronto? ¿Qué estaré con ella dentro de poco tiempo?- Preguntó algo dubitativo pero necesitado de palabras de esperanza.

-Lo creo firmemente, y si quieres, podemos ponernos manos a la obra de inmediato.

-Eso sería estupendo- Sonrió por fin- Cuanto antes acabemos mucho mejor.

-Pues vamos allá.

Los dos salieron de la habitación y se metieron en el despacho del doctor, allí, unas enfermeras ataron a Peeta a la silla con correas fuertes de cuero para que no se moviera bruscamente, le colocaron unas cosas en los párpados para que no pudiera cerrarlos en ningún momento, y una de las enfermeras le iba poniendo gotas para que no se le cerraran los ojos.

-Escúchame atentamente Peeta, esta parte del proceso es algo delicada, vas a ver imágenes de las barbaridades que hizo el capitolio sin poder apartar la mirada, y después de esas, vas a ver imágenes de Katniss, quiero que te fijes bien en las imágenes de Katniss, y que me digas lo que sientes al verlas.

-Está bien.

Las imágenes aparecieron ante Peeta, una tras otra fueron apareciendo las cosas horribles que los miembros más poderosos del Capitolio habían hecho al pueblo, muertes, torturas, incluso le pusieron imágenes de él mismo siendo manipulado con el veneno de las rastrevíspulas. Al ver aquellas imágenes Peeta solo podía forcejear intentando soltarse, pero no lo conseguía, el dolor de ver todo aquello era muy fuerte.

Después hubo unos minutos de pantalla en negro durante los cuales Peeta pudo respirar un poco más relajado, aunque aun con el mal sabor de boca del momento anterior. Entonces aparecieron nuevas imágenes en la pantalla, en ellas aparecía Katniss caminando en lugar de su hermana el día de la cosecha. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver el rostro de su adorada esposa. Seguida de esa imagen vino el momento del desfile de tributos, el de las entrevistas con Caesar y uno que impactó a Peeta al verlo, el momento en el que Rue murió y Katniss le cantaba.

Él recordaba haber visto ese video antes de sus segundos juegos, pero en aquel momento, el escuchar la voz de Katniss cantando con tanto sentimiento le puso la piel de gallina y unas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

-Es lo más bonito que he escuchado nunca.

-¿Te gusta su voz al cantar?- Preguntó el doctor tomando nota.

-Si, creo que su voz es perfecta, cuando éramos pequeños los pájaros se callaban cuando ella cantaba, creo que me acabo de sentir como aquellos pájaros en este momento.

La imagen cambió, en la siguiente aparecía Katniss besándolo durante su estancia en la cueva, cuando él estaba gravemente herido y ella cuidó de él. Peeta sonrió al ver aquella imagen.

-¿Que sientes con esta?

-Es extraño- Explicó- En aquel momento ella solo fingía para poder sacarnos a los dos con vida de allí, y aun así, fue tan real, sin esos momentos no creo que nos hubiéramos enamorado de la forma en la que lo hemos hecho.

La siguiente escena fue de momentos durante la guerra, del momento en el que el Capitolio mandó a los aviones mientras ella gravaba unos videos para ponerlos en la señal del Capitolio, de como habían conseguido derribar esos aviones y de las palabras que dijo Katniss después.

-Durante esta imagen tú eras un prisionero del Capitolio, ¿que opinas de eso?

-...- Peeta no respondió, estaba tenso, apretando los brazos de su asiento con fuerza- No es ella... Es un muto...

-Peeta, concéntrate bien, ¿de verdad te parece un muto?- El doctor vio como Peeta centraba la mirada en la pantalla- ¿No te parece que habla muy bien para ser un muto? ¿Qué lo que dice lo dice de corazón? Mira sus ojos, ¿tienen la expresividad que tendrían los de un muto?

-No... Parece tan real...- Como si hubiera dicho la verdad más absoluta, de inmediato fue capaz de reconocer a su Katniss en aquella imagen- Ella es Katniss, es mi mujer.

-Eso es.

La siguiente imagen fue de ellos el día de su boda, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver aquella hermosa imagen.

-Eso si se que es real, fue el día más feliz de mi vida.

-¿Cual es tu recuerdo más valioso de ese día?- Preguntó el doctor tomando notas.

-El momento en el que me dijo el "Si quiero". Creo que hasta ese momento no estaba totalmente seguro de que estuviera sucediendo de verdad.

-Muy bien, continuemos.

La siguiente imagen fue del día que recibieron el bombardeo en el 12, se veía a Katniss llorando con desesperación abrazada a Haymitch, se la escuchaba gritar con angustia _"¡Tengo que ir por él! ¡No puede estar muerto! ¿¡Qué voy a hacer yo sin él!?_" Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al escuchar los gritos tan profundos y dolorosos de Katniss, solo quería ir a por él, estar a su lado.

-No... No había visto estas imágenes antes...

-¿Y crees que son reales o ella es un muto?- Preguntó el doctor fijándose en el rostro de Peeta con atención.

-Es ella sin lugar a dudas, ningún muto podría transmitir el dolor que ella estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

-Muy bien- Sonrió el doctor y les hizo señales a las enfermeras de que le quitaran todo lo que tenía para que no cerrara los ojos. Una vez totalmente liberado, se puso ante Peeta mirándolo a los ojos- Esa imagen es la que tienes que recordar cuando tengas dudas de si Katniss es real o no, la imagen de ella desesperada, angustiada porque pensaba que te había perdido- Peeta asintió levemente- Si piensas en ese momento y la miras a los ojos, verás a la misma Katniss, la Katniss que quieres, la Katniss que te ama.

-Creo que después de ver esa imagen jamás tendré dudas al respecto.

-Eso espero- Sonrió el doctor- Hoy hemos hecho un gran progreso Peeta, puedes estar muy orgulloso de tus avances.

-Lo estaré el día que por fin pueda ver a Katniss sin temor a hacerle daño.

-Será más pronto de lo que piensas, te lo prometo- Dijo el doctor antes de guardar sus notas y salir con él del despacho.

Esa noche Peeta tuvo algunas pesadillas de los juegos en los que veía a Katniss morir de formas horribles, y siempre era por culpa suya. Se despertó sobresaltado, empapado en sudor, respirando agitadamente. Tardó en darse cuenta de que alguien estaba llamando a la puerta con insistencia.

Lentamente se levantó y abrió para ver que era lo que ocurría tan urgente. Al abrir la puerta se topó con Gale, que lo miraba con pesadumbre.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-He venido a por ti- Dijo sin levantar la mirada- Se trata de Katniss.

-Se marchó ayer, así que puedes estar tranquilo, no le haré ningún daño.

-No he venido por eso- Levantó levemente la mirada y se topó con los ojos azules de Peeta- La presidenta Paylor quiere verte, le ha sucedido algo a Katniss.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡De que hablas!?

-No se más detalles, la presidenta no me ha dicho nada al respecto- Dijo volviendo a bajar la mirada- Solo me ha pedido que venga a por ti y eso he hecho, tengo órdenes de llevarte a su despacho.

-¡Vamos entonces!- Gritó exasperado.

Durante el camino fueron en absoluto silencio, Peeta miraba por la ventanilla nervioso, no entendía que era lo que podía haberle pasado a Katniss una vez dentro del tren. Quizá hubiera sufrido otra crisis como la del video por haberla hecho partir sin él, o quizá había tenido alguna complicación con el embarazo... Cualquier posibilidad que pasaba por su mente le hacía estremecerse.

Gale no estaba mejor que él, se sentía avergonzado por su comportamiento tras el bombardeo al 12, todo lo que le habían dicho tanto Katniss como Haymitch había sido cierto, y hasta Peeta había mostrado ser mejor que él al apartarse el mismo de Katniss tras su crisis.

Llegaron a la puerta del palacio de justicia, allí un montón de guardias los esperaban para conducirlos hasta el despacho. En su interior encontraron a la presidenta dando vueltas con nerviosismo. Los miró entrar y les hizo una señal para que se acercaran.

-Creo que será mejor que te sientes Peeta.

-Estoy bien así- Dijo cruzándose de brazos- Dígame de inmediato que ha podido sucederle a Katniss para que me haga llamar a estas horas- La mirada de Peeta era amenazante- Me prometió que la llevaría al 12 para ponerla a salvo.

-Y así lo hice, el tren iba directo hacia allí, no iba a realizar ninguna parada...

-Está hablando en pasado, presidenta Paylor- Se percató Gale.

-Así es, hablo en pasado porque el tren no ha llegado a su destino- Tanto Gale como Peeta se tensaron de inmediato- Los externos abordaron el tren, mataron a casi todos los que había allí y se llevaron a Katniss con ellos.

-¿QUÉ!?- Gritó Peeta conmocionado- ¿¡ESTÁ SEGURA DE ELLO!?

-Lo estoy, los tres supervivientes lo han confirmado.

-¿Quienes son los supervivientes?- Preguntó Gale un poco más calmado que Peeta.

-Dos guardias y Haymitch- Explicó- Los tres están gravemente heridos en el hospital del distrito 11, el tren estaba pasando por allí cuando fue abordado.

-¡Quiero hablar con ellos personalmente! ¡Y hay que seguir su rastro antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

-He mandado una patrulla para intentar seguirles la pista, y con respecto a ver a los supervivientes- Paylor asintió- Ya tengo preparado el transporte, podemos salir de inmediato hacia el 11.

Salieron de inmediato, no importaba el equipaje ni nada parecido, tan solo importaba encontrar a Katniss, si el pueblo se enteraba de lo que había sucedido caería en la desesperación, y eso era algo que no podían permitirse.

Tardaron horas en llegar al hospital en el que se encontraban los heridos, pero poco les importó. En cuanto traspasaron las puertas, fueron conducidos a la sala en la que se encontraban, Haymitch fue el primero en percatarse de su presencia, se incorporó intentando acercarse a ellos, pero de inmediato cayó hacia atrás presa del dolor que sentía.

-No te muevas, no hagas esfuerzos- Dijo Peeta colocándose a su lado.

-No pude hacer nada... Se la llevaron y yo no pude impedirlo...

-No te culpes Haymitch, se que hubieras hecho lo que fuera si hubieras podido- Le dijo Peeta cogiéndole la mano- Solo cuéntame que sucedió.

-Todo fue muy rápido, una luz nos cegó y a los pocos segundos más de medio vagón estaba destrozado... Nos dispararon, casi todos murieron en ese momento, conseguí proteger a Katniss, pero no pude impedir que la cogieran...

-Está bien, no te atormentes- Le dijo dándole un leve apretón- Descansa.

-Tienes que encontrarla, te necesita, no te haces una idea de cuanto...

-Te prometo que la encontraré cueste lo que cueste.

Peeta esperó allí hasta que Haymitch se quedó dormido, después se levantó y caminó hasta donde estaban Gale junto a la presidenta Paylor.

-Quiero formar parte de todo lo que se haga para encontrarla, búsqueda, rescate... Todo.

-No creo que sea lo más adecuado- Se negó de inmediato.

-¡Me importa bien poco si lo considera oportuno, adecuado o como quiera! ¡Ni usted ni nadie me impedirá ir en su busca y hacer lo que sea necesario para traerla de vuelta! ¡Así que tiene dos opciones, o me ayuda a encontrarla o se quita de mi camino mientras la encuentro!

-Deje que nos ayude, señora- Pidió Gale sorprendiendo a Peeta- Es un hombre inteligente y fuerte, nos vendrá bien contar con su ayuda.

-Está bien, pero no quiero ningún tipo de heroicidad, siempre acatará las órdenes de las personas al mando, ¿entendido?- Peeta asintió y la presidenta salió de allí dando un suspiro.

-Gracias, la verdad, pensaba que me mantendrías apartado de todo.

-Créeme, me gustaría, pero esto no se trata ni de ti ni de mi, sino de Katniss- Le tendió la mano con una media sonrisa- Hagámoslo por ella.

Peeta le estrechó la mano, y de esa manera cerraron un pacto, ninguno necesitaba decir en que consistía, ambos lo tenían claro, lo único que importaba era traer a Katniss con vida, sus diferencias eran ya parte del pasado.

**Estoy aquí de nuevo,  
**

**¿qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que si.  
**

**En el próximo sacaré a Katniss en poder de los externos, pero creo que este tenía que ser totalmente de Peeta, ¿no os parece?  
**

**¿Alguna idea de por donde va a ir la cosa? Acepto sugerencias y admito todo tipo de críticas, siempre que sean constructivas.  
**

**Nos leemos pronto.  
**


	7. 6º Conociendo a Močan

**6º**** Conociendo a Močan**

Abrió los ojos con dificultad, le dolía la cabeza, y estaba bastante adolorida físicamente. Al abrirlos, se topó con una habitación totalmente blanca, vacía y muy iluminada, apenas se diferenciaba la puerta del resto de la pared, no había ventanas ni nada que permitiera ver el exterior.

Estaba un poco desorientada, no recordaba como había llegado hasta allí ni donde estaba, le dolía mucho la cabeza, intentó levantar la mano para tocarse la frente y fue entonces cuando se percató de que estaba atada a una silla.

Fue en ese momento cuando le vinieron a la mente las imágenes del ataque al tren, de los hombres que la protegían muriendo, y el rostro de sufrimiento de Haymitch al no poder hacer nada cuando se la llevaban.

Unas lágrimas de miedo comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, estaba asustada, no sabía que esperar de los que la tenían retenida, no sabía nada de ellos, y sobretodo, estaba asustada por el porvenir de su hijo.

Un sonido a su espalda hizo que se pusiera en alerta, giró levemente la cabeza y vio a alguien acercarse lentamente hacia ella, se colocó ante ella y se arrodilló para quedar a su altura.

-Mi nombre es Ainhara, el gran Močan, amo del mundo, quiere que te lleve ante él, tengo que vestirte y arreglarte antes de ir ante su señoría.

La muchacha se levantó y soltó las manos de Katniss, ayudándola a ponerse en pie, después se acercó a una pared y apretó un botón que Katniss no era capaz de ver. De inmediato, en la habitación aparecieron estanterías llenas de ropa y accesorios.

La chica se acercó a una de las estanterias y eligió un vestido, después fue a otra y cogió unos zapatos, se dirigió a una tercera y cogió ropa interior. Una vez tuvo todo lo que buscaba, apretó otro botón y las estanterías volvieron a desaparecer, dando paso a una bañera con agua caliente. La chica le hizo una señal a Katniss para que se acercara a la bañera.

-No pienso arreglarme para ver a nadie.

-Son órdenes del amo Močan, debes estar bien vestida y arreglada para aparecer ante él- Dijo la chica sin inmutarse.

-Me da igual quien haya dado la orden, no pienso obedecer.

-Informaré al amo- Así sin más salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si y dejando a Katniss allí sola.

El estar sola y desatada la puso más nerviosa, no sabía que podía esperar, no era muy normal que le pidieran que se arreglara para ver a la persona que la había secuestrado, al contrario, teniendo en cuenta quienes eran ellos, lo normal hubiera sido que quisieran intimidarla y utilizarla contra el "El nuevo Núcleo".

Poco después, la puerta volvió a abrirse y por ella entró de nuevo la muchacha de antes, pero no iba sola, estaba acompañada por un hombre que casi hace que Katniss se caiga al suelo. Aquel hombre era muy parecido a Peeta, el mismo tono de pelo, la misma altura, las mismas facciones, tan solo cambiaban sus ojos, que en lugar de azules era de un verde extraño.

El hombre se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano, viendo que estaba apunto de caer redonda al suelo de la impresión. La acompañó hasta la silla en la que estaba sentada antes y se arrodilló para quedar a su altura y poder mirarla a los ojos.

-Tranquilízate, nadie te hará daño.

-¿Como puedo creerle? Me han traído a la fuerza, además están atacando a mi gente y han matado a los hombres que viajaban conmigo- Protestó intentando apartarse del hombre pero sin desviar la mirada- No son más que una panda de asesinos.

-Entiendo que pienses así- Sonrió alargando la mano para acariciar su mejilla- Pero te aseguro que estás muy equivocada sobre nosotros- Colocó un mechón de pelo tras su oreja, despejándole la cara- Solo buscamos la unión completa y la paz pero, a veces, para hallar la paz es necesaria la guerra.

-Nosotros ya estábamos en paz.

-Eso depende del punto de vista- Le sonrió con dulzura- Antes de la guerra contra el Capitolio teníais más paz que la que pensáis que habéis conseguido.

-¿De que habla?

-Hablo de que "Los juegos del hambre", como vosotros los llamabais, eran lo que mantenía la paz en Panem- Explicó tranquilamente, dejando a Katniss boquiabierta- Ahora, sin ellos, estáis perdidos, creéis que con un gobierno libre tendréis la paz, pero eso es temporal, dentro de unos años otros estarán en desacuerdo con lo que hace vuestra presidenta y entonces comenzaran nuevas revueltas y nuevos conflictos- Le cogió la mano y se la besó- Si no hay un dirigente, la población se toma libertades que ponen en peligro la paz.

-La historia antes de la gran guerra muestra que eso no es así.

-¿No me digas?- Rió levemente- ¿Y entonces porqué ocurrió la gran guerra?- Katniss no tuvo respuesta para eso- Los gobernantes estrictos y los sacrificios son necesarios- Se levantó y le tendió la mano- Pronto lo verás como yo- Katniss dudó si tomarla o no, al final accedió- Que mal educado soy, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Močan, soy el gobernante de todo el mundo exterior, todo ha sido unificado bajo mi mandato, a excepción de Panem, pero eso es algo que pronto voy a remediar.

-¿Por qué no puede dejarnos vivir tranquilos? Nosotros no somos una amenaza, no queremos nada del mundo exterior, solo queremos seguir con nuestras vidas.

-No te preocupes, hablaremos de ello con calma más adelante, ahora creo que sería mejor que te dieras un buen baño y te relajaras antes de comer- La llevó hasta la bañera- Ainhara se encargará de ti, y cuando estés lista te llevará al comedor para que me acompañes.

-¿Por qué me trata así? Soy su prisionera, no su invitada.

-Al igual que antes, eso depende del punto de vista- Sonrió con inocencia- Aunque te hayan traído en contra de tu voluntad, aquí eres mi invitada, nadie te va a hacer daño ni va a intentar matarte, te lo aseguro.

-No lo entiendo.

-Te prometo que dentro de unas horas lo entenderás todo- Besó su mano de nuevo y salió de la habitación, dejando a Katniss sola con Ainhara.

Desconcertada por completo, Katniss dejó que Ainhara la desnudara y la metiera en la bañera, se dejó lavar y arreglar, no sabía como debía reaccionar ante aquel hombre que se hacía pasar por hospitalario a pesar de los ataques que dirigía contra Panem.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Močan se quedó unos segundos apoyado en la puerta, con una sonrisa en su rostro, tenía claro lo que debía hacer si quería ganar esa guerra, y la ganaría, le costara lo que le costara, su resentimiento hacia Panem era muy grande.

Se internó en la sala de al lado, y por un cristal polarizado pudo ver como Ainhara desnudaba a Katniss, adoraba a aquella mujer, ella había iniciado una rebelión sin proponérselo contra su mayor enemigo, el Capitolio, incluso su pequeña rebelión había triunfado y vencido, y eso había hecho que tuviera vía libre para hacerse con el poder de aquel lugar y manejarlo a su voluntad.

Había hecho muchas cosas para conseguir confundir a Katniss, había modificado su aspecto para ser prácticamente igual al de su marido, había infiltrado a algunos de sus hombres para saber todos los movimientos que ella hacía, y ahora que estaba bajo su mismo techo, haría que ella creyera que él era su amor y que le ayudara en su cometido.

-¿Está todo listo?

-Así es señor, en cuanto se tumbe a descansar, su memoria será borrada y usted podrá hacerla creer lo que quiera- Respondió uno de los hombres que había allí.

-Estupendo.

Močan salió de la habitación y fue a cambiarse, quería estar bien arreglado para ella, así que se puso su mejor traje y espero a que Ainhara la condujera al comedor. Una vez la vio entrar, se puso en pie y fue en su busca, la condujo del brazo hasta su asiento junto a él y se sentó sonriente.

-Estás preciosa.

-Gra... Gracias- Bajó la mirada con rapidez, no queriendo escuchar los halagos de aquel hombre.

-Estoy seguro de que tendrás hambre- Katniss negó de inmediato, pero Močan sonrió ante su testarudez- Si no tienes hambre, al menos come un poco, tienes que mantener bien alimentado al pequeñín que llevas dentro- Katniss levantó levemente la mirada y segundos después cogió el tenedor y dio una pinchada a lo que tenía en el plato. Como si hiciera semanas que no comía, de repente, empezó a engullir lo que contenía su plato- Parece que está bueno- Rió Močan al verla- Le daré la enhorabuena al cocinero.

La cena transcurrió sin altercados, Katniss apenas hablaba, se limitaba a responder con monosílabos, pero Močan estaba realmente contento de tenerla allí y verla comer. Tras la cena, la acompañó a la que iba a ser su habitación mientras le contaba cosas.

-Mis dominios también tienen una especie de "Juegos del hambre", en realidad son prácticamente lo mismo, pero participan más personas.

-¿Como es posible que se crea mejor que nuestros gobernantes antiguos y presentes y se comporte igual?- Preguntó asombrada de la calma de aquel hombre al hablarle de los juegos.

-Querida, este tipo de juegos son necesarios para mantener a raya a las masas, además, yo no tengo el mismo criterio de selección que el que tenía el Capitolio, en mis dominios, los que se matan entre ellos son asesinos y ladrones, gente que ha cometido delitos, no gente inocente como hacía el Capitolio.

-Aun así, sigue siendo horrible- Dijo soltando su brazo.

-Puede que cuando descanses veas las cosas de otra manera- Le abrió la puerta y la dejó entrar primero, sin tocarla para no asustarla- Duerme, lo necesitas, demasiada información en un mismo día, estoy seguro de que mañana serás una mujer nueva.

Besó su mejilla y salió de allí dejándola sola. Katniss estaba realmente desconcertada, no comprendía la forma de comportarse de aquel hombre y mucho menos su manera de pensar. Sin querer darle demasiadas vueltas, se tumbó en la cama que había allí, no se molestó en cambiarse de ropa, tan solo quería dormir y esperaba que al despertar todo hubiera sido un mal sueño.

Cerró los ojos y cayó en un profundo sueño, no despertó en toda la noche y no fue consciente de que esa cama tenía unas extensiones que se habían adherido a su cabeza, mandándole pequeñas descargas y haciendo que perdiera la memoria por completo.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando abrió los ojos, la cabeza le daba vueltas, se llevó una mano a la sien izquierda y empezó a frotarla, esperando que el dolor de cabeza desapareciera.

-Por fin has despertado- Escuchó una voz a su lado, de inmediato giró el rostro hacia aquella voz.

-¿Quien es usted?- Entonces se percató de otra cosa- ¿Y quien soy yo? ¿Donde estoy?

-Cálmate cariño- Le cogió la mano- Soy yo, Močan, tu esposo- Le sonrió- Tú eres Katniss, y estás en la enfermería de nuestro aerodeslizador.

-¿Esposo? ¿Como que esposo?

-Mi vida, estamos casados- Continuó sonriendo- Y estás embarazada de nuestro primer hijo- Katniss no supo que decir al ver la enorme barriga que tenía- Es normal que estés desorientada, recibiste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Un golpe en la cabeza?

-Así es cariño, por eso estás en la enfermería- La ayudó a sentarse para que viera la habitación- Pero no te preocupes, en cuanto el doctor diga que estás bien, volverás a nuestra habitación.

-No entiendo nada, ¿seguro que soy su esposa?

-Desde luego, mi amor, nosotros somos los soberanos del mundo- Le acarició la mejilla- Pero ahora dejemos ese tema, debes estar tranquila, cuando estemos en Valentia te contaré todo, a ver si así comienzas a recordar.

Besó su frente y la hizo volver a tumbarse, ella estaba muy desorientada, no conocía nada de lo que le rodeaba, no se conocía a si misma, no sabía si podía creer lo que aquel hombre le contaba, estaba asustada.

**Disculpad el retraso, pero espero que entendáis mis motivos. Mi padre falleció el lunes, y antes he estado cuidándolo, espero que comprendáis mi tardanza, y lamento si el capítulo es algo forzado, pero no me ha salido nada mejor.  
**

**Ahora mismo acepto cualquier sugerencia, estoy un poquito desmotivada, quiero escribir pero no me salen las cosas, si se os ocurre cualquier cosa, por favor, decidmela.  
**

**Si tardo en actualizar es por mi estado de ánimo, así que perdonadme, pero os prometo que no abandonaré la historia, tarde lo que tarde.  
**

**Nos leemos**


	8. 7º Descubrimientos

**7º Descubrimientos**

Durante los días siguientes, Katniss estuvo apartada de todos, no porque hubiera algún peligro, ella estaba asustada, no sabía que era lo que podía creer y lo que no, no se fiaba de nadie, los únicos que le hacían compañía eran Močan, intentando aplacar sus miedos, Ainhara como su criada, y el doctor para controlar que todo fuera como debía.

-Cuéntame otra vez como es nuestra vida.

-Claro cariño- Le sonrió sentándose a su lado- Nosotros somos los soberanos del mundo, vivimos en Valentia, una hermosa ciudad de nuestro gran imperio, muy tranquila y cálida, allí la gente nos ama por nuestra forma de gobernar, somos bondadosos y amables, a ti te adoran, eres la fuerza que les hace levantarse cada día, tu entrega hacia ellos es inigualable, y yo, soy un soberano autoritario pero comprensivo.

Katniss lo escuchaba quedando encandilada con cada una de sus palabras, parecía un buen hombre, se preocupaba por sus súbditos, la adoraba a ella, y eso le hacía sentirse en cierta manera, mal por no saber quien era.

Durante algunos días, Močan fue contándole cosas de su supuesta vida juntos, y con cada cosa que contaba Katniss quedaba más prendada de él, al cabo de una semana, Katniss estaba totalmente convencida de que ese hombre era su adorado esposo y que era un buen hombre.

-¿Y como se castiga a los que incumplen la ley?- Preguntó uno de los días durante el desayuno, al estar hablando de la forma de compensar a los súbditos que lo merecían.

-No creo que quieras saber esas cosas por ahora, mi amor.

-Me gustaría saberlo todo, es la única forma de que cuando lleguemos pueda ayudarte a gobernar sin equivocarme- Se quejó ella cruzándose de brazos, eso hizo que Močan sonriera ampliamente.

-Desde luego, tu amnesia no ha hecho que pierdas tu espíritu luchador- Rió de nuevo- Está bien, después de desayunar te mostraré unas imágenes, pero antes debes acompañarme a hacer una visita por el aerodeslizador y comprobar que todo va correctamente.

-¿Es necesario?

-No puedes seguir teniendo miedo de nuestra gente- Dijo divertido- Después de varias semanas de viaje, es imposible que sigas pensando que no son de fiar.

-Parezco estúpida, ¿verdad?

-No, claro que no- Se levantó de su asiento y fue hasta ella, arrodillándose a su lado para quedar a la misma altura- Entiendo que te sientas así, pero debes empezar a superarlo si quieres que nuestra vida siga adelante.

-Está bien- Suspiró al fin- Te acompañaré y luego me enseñaras esas imágenes.

Como habían acordado, tras el desayuno, Katniss acompañó a Močan a comprobar como iba todo, después fueron hasta una habitación amplia, con una gran cama en el centro, un televisor con sofás a uno de los lados y un escritorio rodeado de libros al otro lado.

-Esta es nuestra habitación- Katniss se sonrojó ante esa confesión y bajó la mirada avergonzada- No debes sentir vergüenza, mi vida, es lógico que un matrimonio comparta el lecho.

-Lo se, pero siento que te conozco tan poco que solo pensar en lo que significa eso...

-Sabes que no voy a obligarte a nada, si aun no estás preparada para trasladarte de la enfermería a nuestra habitación lo entenderé- Le tomó la mano y la acompañó al sofá más grande- No te preocupes por eso ahora, hemos venido para que veas los videos.

Katniss asintió, se sentó en el sofá y observó la pantalla. A continuación aparecieron imágenes de gente matándose entre si en unos terrenos boscosos, con instrumentos de todo tipo, pasando penurias para sobrevivir. Por lo que había podido entender de las imágenes, esas personas permanecían en aquellos terrenos hasta que solo quedaba uno, que se convertía en el ganador y ganaba su indulto.

-Es horrible.

-Puede ser, pero esas personas han cometido crímenes, han violado la ley y por eso deben pagar- Comentó tranquilamente- Además, los nuestros son mucho más justos que los que tenía Panem hasta hace poco.

-¿Panem? ¿Qué es Panem?

-Panem es el único trozo del mundo que aun no controlamos- Dijo con asco- Los juegos del hambre, como ellos llaman a lo que acabas de ver, se hacían con gente normal, elegidos al azar una vez al año, era un espectáculo para entretener a las masas en lugar de un ejemplo de lo que ocurre cuando se incumple la ley, y sus campeones se convertían en payasos de feria al servicio del gobierno como relaciones públicas.

-Eso es espantoso- Katniss se llevó las manos a la boca- ¿Como podían quedarse quietos mirando como moría gente inocente?

-Porque Panem no tiene escrúpulos, solo saben discutir y quejarse, pero a la hora de hacer cosas no se mueven, la única vez que han intentado hacer algo fue cuando quitaron Los juegos del hambre, y acabaron con lo único que les mantenía unidos, aunque ellos no se den cuenta, el gobierno.

-Parece que lo digas con rencor.

-Y así es, odio a Panem por muchas cosas- Dijo apretando sus puños- Pero especialmente, los odio porque son los responsables de tu amnesia.

-¿Los responsables?

-Algunos de los guardias secretos de su gobierno intentaron raptarte- Explicó con convicción, horrorizando a Katniss- Mis hombres y yo conseguimos interceptarlos y rescatarte, pero recibiste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y ya sabes como despertaste.

-¿Por que querrían raptarme? ¿Qué les he hecho yo?

-Saben lo mucho que te quiere nuestros súbditos, quieren una guerra y desde luego la han conseguido.

-¿Una guerra?- Se preocupó al escuchar decir eso- ¿Es necesario llegar a eso?

-No voy a arriesgarme a que vuelvan a intentar hacerte algo, o a nuestro hijo cuando nazca, arrancaremos el problema de raiz y les enseñaremos lo que es un verdadero imperio, necesitan recibir un poco de educación.

-Desde luego, la gente de Panem es bastante salvaje... Supongo que tienes razón, no se que opinar al respecto.

-Dejemos a Panem de lado por ahora, dime que opinas de nuestro método de castigo- Quiso saber, contento de ver la reacción que había tenido ella al hablarle de su tierra, satisfecho de que ella se creyera todas esas mentiras sin reparo.

-No me gusta esa forma, pero entiendo que es necesario para poner el orden.

-Me alegra que pienses así- Le sonrió acariciando su mejilla.

-¿Tendré que verlos?

-Solo si quieres- Se acercó a ella y besó sus labios con suavidad antes de alejarse y caminar hacia la puerta- ¿Quieres darte un baño? Le diré a Ainhara que venga a ayudarte.

-Está bien.

Mientras Katniss se daba un baño y pensaba en algunas cosas, Močan disfrutaba de lo bien que estaba saliendo su plan, había conseguido convencer a Katniss de que él era su verdadero marido, de que Panem era el peor lugar sobre la tierra y de que había que entrar en guerra contra ellos. En cuanto llegaran a Valentia pondría en marcha su gran plan, y si todo salía bien, además de adquirir el último terreno que le quedaba por conquistar del mundo, también tendría a su lado a la mujer más increíble que había conocido jamás.

Al llegar la hora de la cena, Katniss estaba especialmente callada, Močan no quiso presionarla, suponía que estaba dándole vueltas a las imágenes que había visto esa mañana, y que se estaría cuestionando algunas cosas sobre ese tema, pero él estaba preparado para responderlo todo. Sin embargo , Katniss sacó un tema que él no esperaba.

-Quiero trasladarme a nuestra habitación.

-¿Qué?- Dijo tosiendo, casi se había atragantado al escuchar esa pregunta- ¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres?

-Si, estoy segura, tú mismo lo has dicho antes, es lo más normal que un matrimonio comparta el lecho, y creo que tengo que empezar a asumir mi situación.

-Si, eso es verdad, pero no tienes que acelerar nada porque te sientas obligada- Intentó recuperar la compostura.

-Quiero hacerlo, de verdad que quiero... Pero si tú no quieres...

-¡No! No, perdóname, no quería decir eso- Se apresuró a decir acercando su silla a la de Katniss- Es solo que no creía que estuvieras preparada hasta dentro de unas semanas, y no quisiera que te arrepintieras por tomar una decisión por el motivo equivocado- Le tomó el mentón y le acercó el rostro hacia el suyo- No sabes las ganas que tengo de tenerte de nuevo entre mis brazos- Katniss se sonrojó ante esas palabras, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

Tras la cena, Močan dio las instrucciones para que trasladaran las cosas de Katniss a la habitación principal, y una vez allí, los dos se tumbaron. Katniss estaba bastante rígida, nerviosa y algo asustada, Močan estaba eufórico.

En un impulso, rodeó la cintura de Katniss y comenzó a besar su cuello con frenesí, deseoso de que ella le entregara todo lo que guardaba. Ella estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que él quisiera, quería saber lo que era entregarse a su marido, pero cuando sintió que él se colocaba sobre ella y su duro miembro chocó contra su intimidad, a pesar de llevar la ropa aun puesta, tuvo que apartarlo y levantarse de la cama casi corriendo.

-Lo siento, no puedo...- Casi se le salían las lágrimas- No puedo hacerlo- Se alejó hacia una de las ventanas- Lo siento mucho- Empezó a llorar.

-No tienes que sentirlo- Močan se levantó y la abrazó por la espalda- Ha sido culpa mía, no tenía que haber ido tan lejos estando tú en la situación que estás- Besó su cuello con delicadeza- Perdóname tú a mi, tenía que haber pensado en como te sentirías tú, pero me he dejado llevar por el deseo.

-¿Por el deseo?

-Si, por el deseo- Giró a Katniss y la puso de cara hacia él- Porque eso es lo que me produces cuando te tengo al lado en la cama, deseo, pasión, lujuria...

-Lo lamento.

-No lo lamentes, cuando estés preparada lo haremos- Besó castamente sus labios- Hasta entonces, me contentaré con dormir abrazado a ti, sintiendo tu calor.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Muy enserio- Cogió sus manos y la condujo lentamente a la cama, la ayudó a tumbarse y se tumbó a su lado, abrazándola por detrás, quedando totalmente pegados- Ahora descansa, no tienes nada de que preocuparte.

Y así se quedaron los dos dormidos, sumergidos en un cálido sueño.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Gale y Peeta corrían presurosos hacia el lugar acordado, debían llegar antes de que los descubrieran, los demás ya los estaban esperando allí. Escucharon disparos tras ellos y ambos se obligaron a correr más rápido si eso era posible.

-¡Está a unos metros de distancia!- Le gritó Gale- ¡Podemos conseguirlo!

-¡Calla y corre!

Los dos cerraron la boca y siguieron corriendo hasta que, tras pasar una gran puerta, un montón de sus hombres los rodearon y se aseguraron de que nadie los hiriera. Los hombres disparaban al enemigo mientras las puertas se cerraban, ocultándolos y poniéndolos a todos a salvo.

De inmediato, los hombres rodearon a Gale y a Peeta y los condujeron a los ascensores, después los escoltaron hasta llegar a una de las salas principales de aquel lugar, allí los esperaba Haymitch.

-¿¡Fue idea tuya el reunirnos aquí!?- Se quejó Gale al verle allí cómodamente sentado.

-Así es, es el lugar más seguro que he podido encontrar.

-¡Pues casi nos matan! ¡No veo donde está la seguridad!- Bramó furioso.

-En el interior, llegar tiene riesgos, desde luego, pero si conseguimos nuestro fin, esos riesgos valen la pena.

-¡No me trates como un niñato!- Se quejó de nuevo.

-¡PARAD LOS DOS!- Gritó Peeta, empezando a perder la paciencia- ¡ESTAMOS AQUÍ POR KATNISS! ¡ASÍ QUE CERRAD EL PICO!

-Tienes razón chico, perdóname.

-Lo lamento- Se disculpó Gale bajando la mirada.

-Bien, si estáis los dos más calmados, ¿por qué no nos cuentas que es lo que has descubierto, Haymitch?

-Venid conmigo, es mejor que hablemos en privado- Los condujo hasta una sala apartada de todos, para poder hablar sin miedo a que los escucharan. Una vez estuvieron a solas Haymitch se puso serio- Mi equipo ha conseguido captar una señal alejándose de Panem, y por lo que hemos podido captar, la señal pertenece a los captores de Katniss.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Ya lo creo- Le mostró unas imágenes en las que se veía a Katniss en un aerodeslizador. Y también vieron imágenes de alguien muy parecido a Peeta.

-¿Que broma de mal gusto es esta? ¿Quien es ese impostor?

-Mis hombres han conseguido acceder a algunos de los datos del ordenador de a bordo del aerodeslizador- Explicó Haymitch- Por lo que sabemos, a Katniss le han borrado la memoria y pretenden utilizar su imagen y su influencia contra nosotros.

-¿Como le han borrado la memoria?- Peeta se tensó- ¿Quien?

-¿Recordáis la amenaza que nos hizo el hombre que se llevó a Katniss?- Ambos asintieron- Pues por lo visto, ese tal Močan es el tipo que es clavado a Peeta, y es quien ha hecho que ella pierda la memoria, el como, sabemos que han utilizado tecnología muy avanzada, pero no sabemos muy bien que es lo que le han hecho.

-¡Maldito desgraciado!- Estalló Peeta golpeando las paredes y los muebles que pillaba a su paso- ¡Lo mataré! ¡Como les ocurra algo a ella o a mi hijo, juro que lo mato!

-Cálmate, así no conseguirás nada.

-¿¡Y que quieres que haga!? ¿¡Quedarme sentado a esperar mientras se que ese hombre está engañándola y manipulándola!? ¡Solo de pensar que pueda tocarla me pongo enfermo!- Gritó desesperado.

-No, claro que no, pero si te calmas podré contaros mi plan.

-¿Es que tienes un plan?- Preguntó Gale con algo de sarcasmo- Pensaba que lo único que entendías era el alcohol.

-Por lo general es así, menos cuando se trata de mis dos protegidos.

-No empecéis, que ya estoy bastante nervioso- Pidió Peeta- Di que tienes pensado.

-Sabemos que ese aerodeslizador se dirige a una ciudad llamada Valentia, al otro lado del océano, por eso nos hemos reunido aquí, este refugio tiene salida al mar, y ya están preparando allí embarcaciones para poder salir hacia allí.

-Muy bien, informaré a la presidenta Paylor de inmediato- Indicó Gale, dejando la disputa con Haymitch a un lado.

-No harás nada de eso.

-¿Como que no?- Se quedó helado al notar la frialdad con la que había dicho la negativa- Es mi deber.

-Hay alguien infiltrado entre los hombres de la presidenta, si le cuentas que es lo que vamos a hacer, nos estarán esperando con total seguridad.

-¿Y que propones entonces?- Preguntó un tanto exasperado- Tengo que dar alguna información, saben que hemos venido a reunirnos contigo.

-Invéntate una ubicación, una historia que no sea la que sabemos, lo que sea para que el enemigo no sospeche, el recuperar a Katniss depende de ello.

-Está bien- Suspiró resignado- Voy a contactar y me inventaré algo.

Gale salió de allí y los dejó a solas, Peeta se dejó caer sobre una silla algo desesperado, Haymitch se puso a su lado, y colocó una mano sobre su hombro, intentando darle consuelo.

-Ella recuperará la memoria, volverá a ser la de siempre.

-Eso espero- Dejó salir todo el aire de sus pulmones de golpe- ¿Crees que ese desgraciado de Močan esté aprovechándose de su vulnerabilidad para... tener relaciones con ella?

-Te mentiría si te dijera que no es posible, pero ten fe en Katniss, aunque no recuerde nada, en su interior siempre te amará, estoy seguro de que no se dejará tocar por alguien que no seas tú.

-Ojalá tengas razón- Cerró los ojos y se perdió en los recuerdos que tenía de ella.

Hacía semanas que se la habían llevado y lo que más le dolía era que lo último que ella había recibido de él era la negativa a volver junto a ella a casa.

**Hola a todos, siento mucho la tardanza, pero hace un mes murió mi padre y la verdad, no he tenido muchas ganas para ponerme a escribir hasta ahora, espero que lo entendáis.**

**No se si os está gustando la historia, la verdad, parece que el capítulo pasado no tuvo demasiado éxito, pero aun así, mientras haya alguien a quien le guste yo continuaré. Me gustaría que me dijerais que esperáis que pase, si os va gustando por donde va, cualquier sugerencia que tengáis... Todo es bien recibido para seguir adelante.**

**Y centrándonos en este capítulo, ¿qué os parece? ¿Creéis que Katniss caerá ante los encantos de Močan, o tendrá razón Haymitch? ¿Recuperará la memoria? ¿Cuando? ¿Os gusta la alianza de Peeta y Gale? ¿Como creéis que acabará? ¿Como os imagináis el reencuentro de Peeta y Katniss?**

**Bueno, no me enrollo más, intentaré tener el próximo en una o dos semanas, ahora que he acabado los exámenes y parece que estoy algo animada quiero aprovechar y escribir, por eso os agradecería que me dejarais reviews cuanto antes para saber vuestra opinión antes de continuar.**

**Nos leemos pronto tributos**


	9. 8º En busca de Katniss

**8º En busca de Katniss**

Las embarcaciones avanzaban veloces por el océano, a pesar de la ventaja que les llevaba el aerodeslizador, no tardaron demasiado en llegar bastante cerca de donde se encontraban, eso hizo que tanto Haymitch como Peeta sospecharan que estaban tardando más de la cuenta a propósito.

-¿Qué motivos crees que tendrán para ello?

-No lo se- Suspiró Haymitch sin apartar la mirada del aerodeslizador que ya se divisaba desde donde estaban- Pero no me gusta un pelo.

-¿Crees que nos están esperando?

-No lo creo, mis hombres se han asegurado de preparar las embarcaciones para no ser detectadas por ningún tipo de radar, aunque con la tecnología tan avanzada que tienen tampoco me sorprendería que fueran capaces de detectarnos- Explicó con calma- Sin embargo, creo que si nos hubieran detectado ya nos habrían atacado.

-Entonces solo pueden tener un motivo para poder tardar más de la cuenta- Miró a Haymitch con seriedad- Necesitan tiempo para hacer que Katniss se crea todas las mentiras que tengan en mente.

-Es muy probable que sea eso.

-¿Cuando podremos llegar hasta ellos?- Preguntó Peeta ansioso.

-No vamos a acercarnos con estas embarcaciones- Explicó con calma, viendo el rostro tenso de Peeta al escucharlo- Si nos aproximamos más con ellas seguro que nos detectan.

-¿Y entonces como pretendes que nos acerquemos?

-A nado- Dijo sin más- Por la noche pararán, así que es nuestra oportunidad de llegar a ellos, y una vez bajo el aerodeslizador podremos utilizar cuerdas para subir sin ser detectados.

-No estoy convencido de que sea una buena idea.

-Es la mejor que tenemos ahora y no tenemos tiempo de pensar ninguna otra- Peeta suspiró derrotado al escuchar a Haymitch, sabiendo que tenía razón- En unas horas Gale y tú estaréis a bordo de aquel cacharro.

-¿Gale y yo? ¿Pretendes que vayamos nosotros solos?

-Es la mejor forma de no ser descubiertos, solo dos y con motivos más que suficientes para hacer que el plan salga bien- Sonrió Haymitch- El niñato no me cae bien pero el cariño que siente por Katniss es innegable.

-Si, eso es cierto.

-Vayamos a prepararlo todo, en breve saldréis hacia allí.

Ambos se adentraron en la embarcación y fueron a la sala de material, allí los esperaba Gale, entre los tres prepararon todo lo necesario, dispusieron sistemas de comunicación para poder mantener el contacto una vez en aquel aerodeslizador. Y una vez todo dispuesto, Gale y Peeta salieron nadando hacia la ubicación del aerodeslizador.

Estuvieron nadando durante algunas horas, ya había anochecido cuando por fin estuvieron bajo él, en completo silencio, lanzaron unas cuerdas automáticas y subieron lentamente. Al llegar a una de las bodegas de carga, se quitaron la ropa mojada, quedando en pantalones cortos y camiseta de tirantes.

Juntos se encaminaron al interior del aerodeslizador, deseando encontrar a Katniss cuanto antes y hacerle recordar todo lo que era ella. Fueron recorriendo toda la zona de abajo, y cuando se encontraban bajo el balcón superior, un chillido les puso los pelos de punta.

Peeta reconoció de inmediato ese chillido, era como los que ambos tenían cada noche nada más acabar Los Juegos del Hambre, como los que tenían cada vez que tenían una pesadilla.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::**

Como cada noche, Katniss se tumbó junto a Močan dispuesta a dormir. Llevaba unos días un poco inquieta, a escondidas había estado viendo los videos de aquella forma de castigo que tanto le repugnaba, pero ella pensaba que era necesario saber todo lo posible sobre aquel método para poder gobernar correctamente.

Gobernar, eso era algo que no le gustaba, por más que se lo repetían, ella no se sentía cómoda con la idea de gobernar, no creía que eso fuera algo que supiera hacer. Y con esa idea se durmió.

_Estaba corriendo sin parar por medio de la espesura del bosque, escuchaba sus gritos cerca de ella, si paraba la iban a atrapar._

_Llegó a una explanada, y allí la vio, una hermosa niña, de cabellos rubios, con dos trenzas, sonriéndole desde el centro de aquel lugar. Por alguna razón, no pudo evitar acercarse a ella, olvidándose de sus perseguidores._

_-Por fin has llegado Katniss- Le dijo la niña tomándola de la mano- Has tardado mucho, empezaba a pensar que no vendrías a por mi._

_-¿Venir a por ti?_

_-Claro, tú siempre me proteges- La abrazó- Por eso eres mi hermana mayor._

_Como si las palabras de la niña fueran un detonador, algo hizo click en su cabeza, de pronto recordó a aquella hermosa niña, su querida hermana Prim, a la que había perdido._

_-¿Como puedes estar aquí si se que has muerto?_

_-Solo he muerto en cuerpo, pero siempre estaré a tu lado- Le sonrió- Incluso cuando no te acuerdas de mi._

_-Pero... si te recuerdo._

_-Es posible que ahora si, pero no soy a la única que debes recordar- Le dijo- Busca en tu interior, ahí encontrarás la verdad- Sin más la imagen de la joven desapareció, dejándola sola en aquel lugar._

_Su cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que había dicho su adorada Prim, y eso le hizo pensar, ¿donde estaba ella en toda la historia que le había contado su "marido" Močan?.. . Su marido... A pesar de lo bien que la trataba, había algo que de él que le impedía entregarse a él..._

_Cerró los ojos y dejó su mente fluir, vio la imagen de Močan sonriéndole con dulzura, acariciándole la mejilla con cariño, y solo pudo sonreír._

_-No sabes cuanto te quiero Peeta..._

_Peeta... Ese nombre... No sabía porqué lo había dicho, pero algo le había hecho decirlo así sin más._

_De pronto volvió a escuchar esas voces acercándose a ella, se giró hacia la procedencia de aquellos gritos de guerra y allí vio a su marido correr hacia ella despavorido._

_-¡Corre Katniss!- Gritó desesperado llegando junto a ella- ¡No dejes que te cojan!_

_Katniss miró tras el y vio a un hombre completamente igual a él apuntar con una pistola y disparar sin ningún reparo, haciendo que él cayera en sus brazos. Al cogerlo desesperada, vio sus ojos azules mirarla de una forma que ella sintió como todo su cuerpo temblaba._

_-Peeta, no mueras, no me dejes._

_-No dejes que te vuelva a engañar, no dejes que se apodere de nuestro hijo- Dijo tosiendo sangre- No dejes que se salgan con la suya...- Volvió a toser- Mi amor, se fuerte y vuelve a ser la que eras, vuelve a ser el Sinsajo, lucha por la verdad y salva tu vida y la de nuestro pequeño..._

_Peeta cerró los ojos y no volvió a abrirlos. Katniss levantó la mirada y vio al hombre igual a Peeta reír abiertamente, mirándola con superioridad. Ella bajó la mirada de nuevo y no pudo evitar gritar._

_-¡Peeta! ¡Peeta!- Lo abrazó con fuerza- ¡PEETA!_

Dio un grito desgarrador que hizo que Močan se levantara asustado, al verlo ella no pudo evitarlo, salió corriendo de la habitación y fue hasta el balcón que daba a su habitación y se apoyó con energía, queriendo alejarse de todo, queriendo saber quien era ella en realidad, no sabiendo que podía creer y que no... Solo estaba segura de una cosa, aquel hombre de su sueño, Peeta, era su verdadero marido, y ese hombre que llevaba su cara y que dormía junto a ella era tan solo un impostor.

Sintió el movimiento de su hijo en su interior, y de forma inconsciente colocó la mano sobre su vientre, queriendo sentir aquel movimiento más cercano, queriendo sentir algo de verdad entre toda la mentira que la rodeaba.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Preguntó la voz de Močan tras ella.

-Si...- Se tensó al escucharlo, pero algo le decía que debía fingir por el momento- Solo ha sido un mal sueño y necesitaba aire.

-¿Quieres contármelo?- Preguntó colocándose junto a ella y abrazándola- Puede que así te sientas mejor.

-Yo... Formaba parte de uno de aquellos castigos... Y un hombre moría en mis brazos mientras otro se regocijaba de haberlo matado...- En cierta manera, lo que le contaba era verdad.

-Querida, eso son tonterías, nada tienes que temer a esos juegos, jamás formarás parte de ellos.

-Pero era tan real...- Suspiró mientras una mejilla caía de su cara al recordar el rostro de Peeta inerte en sus brazos.

-Verás como si vuelves a dormirte esta vez no tendrás más pesadillas- Besó castamente sus labios.

-Está bien, ve entrando tu, ahora iré yo- Močan entró en la habitación de nuevo, dejándole unos minutos para ella sola. Miró hacia el horizonte estrellado y dejó caer unas lágrimas- Peeta te querré pase lo que pase- Y dicho eso entró de nuevo.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::**

-Peeta te querré pase lo que pase.

Esas palabras se le clavaron en lo más profundo de su corazón, no sabía si lo recordaba o si lo había dicho por instinto, pero lo había dicho a fin de cuentas. Miró a Gale con los ojos llorosos y sin saber como reaccionar.

-Lo que acaba de decir significa que no está todo perdido, si conseguimos que te quedes a solas con ella puede que tengas una oportunidad de hacerla recordar.

**Siento mucho la tardanza, de verdad, he estado de mudanza y he podido conectarme poco tiempo, además, estoy ya en mi séptimo més de embarazo y entre el trabajo y las clases estoy molida cuando llego a casa, pero como siempre digo, nunca dejaré una historia a medias, aunque tarde en actualizar.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os gusta el camino que lleva la historia? Aunque pueda parecer que falta poco para el final, esto no ha hecho más que empezar.  
**

**¿Alguna sugerencia para los siguientes capítulos? Estoy abierta a cualquier tipo de idea :)**

**Nos leemos pronto**


	10. 09º Recuperando a Katniss

**9º Recuperando a Katniss**

Katniss no fue capaz de volver a dormir, se sentía inquieta al notar los brazos de Močan cerca de ella, así que con mucho cuidado se levantó, se puso una bata y caminó fuera de la habitación. Sabía que los pasillos estarían llenos de guardias así que fue al balcón con la esperanza de que nadie la viera y pudiera escaparse un ratito a algún lugar tranquilo y apartado.

Al salir vio que el balcón estaba totalmente desierto, sonrió al pensar en que podría conseguir un poco de intimidad para pensar con calma. Caminó por el balcón hasta llegar a unas escaleras que llevaban a las bodegas, bajó por ellas con calma, intentando no caerse, fue hasta la puerta de una de las bodegas y se adentró en ella.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::**

Gale y Peeta se habían separado, Peeta estaba escondido esperando el momento idóneo para poder acercarse a Katniss mientras que Gale iba camino a la sala de máquinas para boicotear los controles. Hacía un rato que había escuchado la voz de su adorada Katniss nombrarlo, aun tenía el vello de punta solo de recordarlo.

Suspiró sonoramente, intentando concentrarse en vigilar la puerta en la que estaba Katniss compartiendo lecho con ese tal Močan. Tenía tantas ganas de ponerle las manos encima a ese hombre que había osado engañarla, que se hacía pasar por él, si tenía la oportunidad le haría pagar cada momento en los que su mente había pensado en poseer a su mujer.

-Céntrate Peeta, es más que probable que hayan estado juntos, y si no te centras la dañarás a ella sin querer- Se dijo a si mismo.

Minutos después escuchó como la puerta de la habitación que daba al balcón se abría lentamente. Por ella vio como salía Katniss, vestida con un camisón y una bata. La vio mirar en todas las direcciones antes de ponerse a caminar con sigilo hasta unas escaleras. Esperó a que bajara y después la siguió, la vio entrar por la puerta de una bodega y sin dudarlo fue tras ella.

Nada más traspasar el umbral de aquella bodega se percató de que la luz era muy tenue, que si no tenía cuidado podría provocar un altercado y tener a toda la tripulación del aerodeslizador allí, tras él. Buscó con detenimiento la figura de Katniss entre las sombras, y la halló observando el mar por una escotilla.

Se acercó a ella en completo silencio y sin que ella tuviera tiempo a reaccionar, la cogió con fuerza, tapándole la boca para que no pudiera gritar.

Katniss forcejeaba todo lo que podía, pero su abultado vientre no le permitía realizar demasiados movimientos, así que de poco le sirvieron.

-Cálmate, Kat, soy yo, Peeta- Al escuchar ese nombre, Katniss dejó de forcejear- No te asustes, no voy a hacerte daño- Katniss intentó girar su rostro hacia aquel hombre, y tan solo pudo ver la imagen de Močan- Voy a soltarte, ¿de acuerdo? Pero no grites- Ella asintió un poco desconcertada.

Peeta la soltó y vio como ella se giraba hacia él con nerviosismo y curiosidad. Lo miraba como si estuviera viviendo una situación imposible.

-¿Močan?

-¡No!- Dijo molesto- Soy Peeta, tu marido, el padre del bebé que esperas, el hombre que está completamente enamorado de ti desde que teníamos cinco años- Le soltó de golpe, incapaz de callar- No me compares con ese impostor que te ha hecho perder la memoria.

-Deja que te mire más de cerca, a la luz- Peeta se acercó un poco, dejando que la luz de la escotilla le iluminara el rostro. Y fue entonces, al ver sus ojos azules, cuando Katniss lo recordó todo con respecto a él, se acordó de quien era realmente ella, de lo mucho que lo amaba- Peeta...- Se lanzó a sus brazos llorando, incapaz de contener la emoción de tenerlo allí, besando sus labios con amor y cariño- Peeta, no entiendo nada de lo que sucede.

-Ahora lo importante es salir de aquí, tenemos que ponerte a salvo antes de que nos descubran.

-Peeta, ¿me oyes?- Se escuchó la voz de Gale por el brazalete que tenía puesto en la muñeca.

-Te oigo Gale, dime.

-¿Has tenido suerte?- Preguntó, Peeta cogió la mano de Katniss y la atrajo hacia él mientras le dedicaba la más tierna de las sonrisas.

-Katniss está aquí a mi lado y me recuerda.

-Eso es estupendo- Sonó realmente contento- Perfecto porque tenemos como unos 15 minutos para abandonar este aerodeslizador.

-¿15 minutos?

-Si, he programado la autodestrucción para dentro de 15 minutos- Explicó con calma- Y el sistema de seguridad no dará la voz de alarma hasta dentro de diez minutos, así que hay que apresurarse.

-Está bien, dime donde te esperamos.

-No hay tiempo para reunirnos, si os quedáis en un mismo lugar hasta que yo llegue es probable que os descubran- Katniss apretó el brazo de Peeta con nerviosismo- Lo mejor será que vosotros salgáis por vuestra cuenta y yo por la mía- Dijo al fin- Cuando hayáis salido, id hacia la orilla más alejada de aquí, yo me encargaré de ir en busca de Haytmich y de buscaros cuando no haya peligro.

-¿Estás seguro de que estarás bien?

-Panadero, no me toques las narices- Le dijo un poco ofendido- Soy mejor soldado que tú así que a callar.

-No pretendía ofenderte.

-Bien, pues manos a la obra- Dijo zanjando el tema- Que la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte- Acabó la conexión con esa frase, haciendo una burla a su antiguo gobierno.

-Vayámonos- Le indicó Peeta caminando hacia la puerta de la bodega.

La abrió para mirar que no hubiera nadie, y tuvo que cerrarla casi de inmediato, una patrulla estaba pasando muy cerca de allí y casi los descubre. Katniss se pegó muy fuerte a él, nerviosa, temerosa de que los descubrieran, preocupada porque Peeta sufriera algún daño y le ocurriera como en su sueño.

Cuando la patrulla pasó, Peeta tomó con fuerza el brazo de Katniss y se dirigió al mismo lugar donde habían entrado Gale y él, dispuesto a sacar por allí a Katniss y ponerla a salvo. Consiguieron llegar sin ser vistos a aquel lugar, pero tuvieron que ocultarse tras unas cajas de inmediato.

Otra patrulla estaba allí, mirando la cuerda que habían utilizado para subir. Uno de ellos la recogía mientras el resto miraba a su alrededor, buscando a quien se hubiera colado.

-Hay algún intruso a bordo- Dijo el que estaba al mando- No puede andar muy lejos- Miró alrededor una vez más sin ver nada- Dos y tres, id a inspeccionar la zona superior y avisad a cualquiera de que hay una rata a bordo.

-Entendido número uno.

-Cuatro y cinco, vosotros os quedaréis aquí por si alguien intenta salir- Les indicó- Ante cualquier amenaza, abrid fuego sin contemplación.

-Entendido número uno.

-Yo iré a avisar al amo Močan- Caminó hacia la entrada y salió, seguido de número dos y número 3.

Katniss empezó a temblar asustada, Peeta lo notó de inmediato, la abrazó y besó sus cabellos intentando calmarla. Debían permanecer en silencio, de lo contrario él se hubiera asegurado de que ella estaba bien en todos los sentidos, y ella le hubiera dicho que no se sentía del todo bien.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-¡Señor! ¡Señor!- Gritó uno de los guardias golpeando con fuerza la puerta de la habitación.

Močan se levantó con enfado de la cama y caminó hasta allí, abrió la puerta de un tirón, enfadado por aquella forma de despertarse.

-¡Más vale que sea importante!

-Lo es señor- Le aseguró el guardia- Tenemos algún intruso a bordo- Hemos encontrado una cuerda que venía del exterior en la parte inferior del aerodeslizador.

-¿Nuestros radares no han detectado nada?- El guardia negó- Han tenido que venir a por ella...- Se giró rápidamente hacia la cama, consciente de que no se había fijado en si ella estaba o no, se puso pálido al comprobar que la cama estaba vacía- ¡Maldición! ¡Encontradla! ¡No podemos permitir que se la lleven! ¡No debe recuperar la memoria!

El guardia salió corriendo para comenzar la búsqueda de Katniss, y Močan se colocó unos pantalones y salió también en su busca.

Apenas había dado unos pasos cuando sonó la alarma por los altavoces: "_Atención, destrucción en 5 minutos. Abandonen la nave."_

Močan estaba realmente furioso, quien fuera el que se había colado, se había llevado a Katniss y había conseguido introducirse en su sistema de seguridad, y se lo haría pagar, costara lo que costara. Ya no solo porque la pérdida de Katniss podría desbaratar sus planes para Panem, esas semanas que había pasado junto a ella le habían hecho sentirse tan unido a ella, tan enamorado, tan enloquecido por el deseo, que no estaba dispuesto a dejarla marchar.

-Señor, no hay señales ni de ella ni del intruso- Informó el guardia acercándose a él- Debemos sacarlo de aquí lo antes posible.

-¡No pienso irme de aquí sin ella!

-Señor, se la han llevado, no está a bordo- Dijo tirando de su brazo- Salgamos de aquí, y desde Valentia podremos localizarla.

-Está bien- Se rindió al fin, y se dejó guiar fuera del aerodeslizador.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::**

Cuando escucharon la voz de alarma, Peeta supo que no podían esperar más, con decisión cogió la mano de Katniss y fue hacia los hombres que custodiaban la cuerda por donde debían bajar. Aquellos hombres, al verlos, se quedaron un poco sorprendidos, después de todo, no sabían que aquel hombre que estaba ante ellos no era Močan.

-Señor, ¿qué es lo que sucede?

-Hay un intruso a bordo- Dijo Peeta con total normalidad- Esto va a estallar en cualquier momento, así que salgan de aquí, de inmediato.

-A sus órdenes señor.

Los dos guardias caminaron hacia la puerta, pero uno de ellos se extrañó de que su amo y la chica no los siguieran, así que retrocedió para preguntarle, y fue entonces cuando se percató de que aquel hombre no actuaba igual que su amo.

-¡Alto!- Gritó bajando de nuevo hacia donde ellos estaban.

-¡Vamos Katniss! ¡Tenemos que saltar!

-¡No puedo hacerlo!- Tocó su vientre asustada por lo que pudiera ocurrirle a su pequeño.

-¡Yo te cojo! ¡No pienso soltarte!- Un disparo le dio a Katniss en el brazo- ¡Kat corre!

Ella se lanzó a los brazos de Peeta y los dos saltaron al mar, esperando sobrevivir a aquella caída, mientras aquel guardia disparaba desde el aerodeslizador en su dirección.

Cuando los dos cayeron al agua y se perdieron en las profundidades, dejó de disparar, corrió hacia una nave salvavidas y abandonó el aerodeslizador, tenía que informar a su señor cuanto antes.

Peeta no soltó en ningún momento a Katniss, tras la guerra había aprendido a nadar, la agarró con fuerza y la arrastró hasta la orilla que Gale les había indicado. Una vez en la orilla, la ayudó a ponerse en pie y juntos caminaron hasta una pequeña cueva que había cerca de la orilla, necesitando entrar en calor y resguardarse.

-Peeta...- Le llamó Katniss, él se giró hacia ella y se asustó al ver su palidez- No me siento bien...- Y sin más perdió la consciencia, cayendo en los brazos de Peeta.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::**

**Hola a todos, siento mucho el retraso, pero he estado con exámenes finales y con problemas familiares.**

**Ahora ya he terminado el curso y dispongo de más tiempo, aunque no se por cuanto tiempo será, que en menos de un mes está previsto el nacimiento de mi peque, Manuel, aun así, prometo actualizar lo antes posible.**

**Se aceptan sugerencias, ideas, cualquier cosa que pueda ayudarme a escribir.**

**¿Qué os está pareciendo la historia?**

**Gracias a todos los que seguís ahí a pesar de la tardanza, en especial a los que me dejáis reviews y os molestáis en mandarme mensajes preguntando por mi, y por la historia.**

**Nos leemos pronto**


	11. 10º Abriendo el corazón

**10º Abriendo el corazón**

Peeta se apresuró en colocar a Katniss en un lugar seco, buscó leña y preparó un fuego para hacerla entrar en calor. Estaba asustado, el rostro de ella estaba cada vez más demacrado, y no reaccionaba a nada.

Miró el intercomunicador de su muñeca y pidió ayuda por él durante varios minutos, al final recibió respuesta, Gale había conseguido escapar también y en cuanto pudo le respondió.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Katniss está mal, se ha desmayado y no reacciona- Dijo atropelladamente- Está muy pálida, no se que hacer.

-¿Habéis ido a donde te dije?

-Si, estamos en una cueva con un fuego- Le explicó- Katniss necesita entrar en calor.

-Bien, quedaos allí hasta que hable con Haymitch, entonces te diré que hacer.

-Está bien- Dijo derrotado.

Peeta volvió a sentarse junto a Katniss, le acarició la mejilla, tomó con delicadeza su mano y la besó. Entonces colocó su rostro sobre el vientre de su adorada esposa, donde descansaba su hijo. Permaneció allí durante varios minutos, sintiéndose algo mejor al estar de aquella manera, hasta que de pronto lo notó, el bebé dio una patada que él notó a la perfección.

Inmediatamente separó su rostro, mirando fijamente el lugar de donde había procedido aquel movimiento, colocó la mano algo asustado y volvió a notarlo. La emoción lo invadió y solo pudo ponerse a llorar. Su pequeño estaba moviéndose y el podía notarlo, su corazón se aceleró, se sintió tan orgulloso y feliz que no cabía en si.

Animado por esa sensación, se acercó al rostro de Katniss, besó su frente y le acarició la mejilla.

-Kat, mi amor, por favor, tienes que despertar, no se que hacer para ayudarte, no tengo ningún conocimiento de medicina o de alguna planta que pueda ayudarte, pero se lo fuerte que eres, y se que vas a luchar, por mi, por nosotros y por nuestro pequeño- Besó sus labios con suavidad- Por favor, mi amor, despierta, haz un esfuerzo y despierta.

Unas horas después, Peeta no se había movido del lado de Katniss, y empezó a quedarse amodorrado, apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, pero un leve apretón en la mano que tenía la de Katniss le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe y girarse hacia ella.

-¿Kat?- Al mirar su rostro comprobó que sus ojos estaban abiertos y observándolo con una sonrisa en los labios- ¡Katniss!- La abrazó con fuerza- ¡Por fin has despertado!

-Peeta... He tenido un sueño muy extraño...- Miró a su alrededor y vio que se encontraban en una cueva- ¿Donde estamos?- Se incorporó un poco y al hacerlo notó el dolor en el brazo que le habían herido al escapar- ¿Es que acaso no fue un sueño? ¿De verdad me borraron la memoria?- Peeta asintió haciendo que los ojos de ella se pusieran llorosos- ¿De verdad te había olvidado?

-No fue cosa tuya- La abrazó de nuevo intentando reconfortarla- Ese hombre te engañó sin que tú pudieras hacer nada.

-Pero... ¿Como pude olvidarte? ¿Como pude olvidarlo todo?- Intentó levantarse de lo nerviosa que estaba, pero Peeta se lo impidió.

-No te levantes, estás enferma, necesitas descansar.

-¿Enferma?- Entonces se percató de que se sentía mareada- Lo siento- Volvió a tumbarse- Viniste a por mi.

-Siempre iré a buscarte, vayas donde vayas.

-No viniste a la estación de tren conmigo- Bajó la mirada algo dolida- Creí que me ibas a abandonar, que te ibas a ir de mi vida.

-Jamás haría algo así- Le acarició la mejilla- Pero quería que estuvieras a salvo, no quería ser un peligro para ti o para el bebé, pensé que era la mejor manera de obrar- Suspiró- Es obvio que me equivoqué, tenía que haberte acompañado y haber impedido que te llevaran.

-Peeta, si hubieras estado allí es probable que te hubieran matado, y eso no habría podido soportarlo- Se incorporó levemente y quedó a la altura de sus ojos- Hubo unos meses en los que pensé que habías muerto y casi no pude soportarlo, no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo otra vez.

-Así es como me he sentido yo estas semanas- Le explicó- Cuando me dijeron que te habían secuestrado casi me da algo, me culpé de mil maneras por no haber estado contigo, y me aseguré de que me informaran de todo y me dejaran participar en tu rescate- Peeta no dejaba de acariciarle la mejilla y cogerle la mano- Y cuando Haymitch descubrió quien era el que te tenía, y lo que había hecho para manipularte casi enloquecí de rabia, tan solo me mantuvo cuerdo la esperanza de que volvieras a mi lado.

-He sido una estúpida, no debí dejarme embaucar por ese tipo.

-Ahora eso da lo mismo, tú no podías hacer nada, él borró tus recuerdos, te manipuló- Apretó su mano con fuerza- Tú no tienes culpa de nada de lo que ha sucedido en aquel lugar, yo al menos no te culpo de nada.

-¿A que te refieres? ¿Qué se supone que ha sucedido en el aerodeslizador?

-No hace falta que te hagas la tonta, no te voy a culpar de nada, ni voy a pensar mal de ti por nada, no eras consciente de la realidad, eso es lo único importante- Continuó diciendo, queriendo que ella tuviera claro que la quería a pesar de todo.

-Peeta, de verdad que no se a que te refieres, no me estoy haciendo la tonta.

-Al tipo de relación que mantenías con ese tal Močan- Desvió la mirada para que no viera la furia que empezaba a apoderarse de él.

-Peeta- Le cogió el rostro entre sus manos y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos- No hice nada con él, si es lo que te preocupa.

-¿Qué?

-Es cierto que me hizo creer que era su esposa, que estaba enamorada de él, pero sencillamente no pude hacer nada, algo en mi interior me decía que no tenía que hacerlo- Le contó lo ocurrido- Tan solo lo intentó una vez, y te aseguro que no sucedió más que unos besos porque no pude, tú estabas en mi corazón aunque yo no lo recordara.

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿No estuviste con él?

-Te aseguro que lo máximo a lo que llegamos fue a simples besos- Peeta le sonrió ampliamente, sintiéndose mucho más tranquilo.

-¿Sabes que cada día te quiero más?- Se acercó a darle un beso, pero unos ruidos procedentes del exterior le hicieron separarse de golpe- Gale me habría avisado...

Se levantó y se acercó a la entrada, miró al exterior, a lo lejos divisó unas embarcaciones, pero no estaba seguro de quien podría ser. Temeroso de que fuera alguno de los hombres de Močan, se adentró de nuevo y apagó el fuego de inmediato.

-¿Son enemigos?

-No estoy seguro- La ayudó a levantarse- Vamos a ocultarnos, esperemos que si son enemigos no nos descubran.

Se alejaron un poco de donde habían estado, buscando un lugar oscuro donde poder guarecerse dentro de la cueva y ahí esperaron en silencio a ver que sucedía.

Al cabo de unos minutos vieron entrar un grupo de gente, con la oscuridad que los envolvía no podían diferenciar ningún rostro, un hombre se adelantó hacia donde habían encendido el fuego y se agachó a observar algo. Al cabo de unos segundos se puso en pie.

-¿Peeta? ¿Katniss? ¿Estáis aquí?

-¿Haymitch?- Preguntó Katniss al escuchar su voz, caminando lentamente hacia él.

-Si pequeña, soy yo.

Katniss fue hasta él sin pensarlo, caminó con lentitud pero sin parar, Peeta iba tras ella, temeroso de que cayera al suelo dado su estado. Pero ella no paró en ningún momento hasta que llegó hasta él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Creí que te habían matado.

-Es muy difícil deshacerse de mi- Le sonrió- Me alegro de que estés bien- Miró a Peeta- Buen trabajo chico.

-Gracias, era lo que tenía que hacer, Katniss es lo único que tengo.

-Vayamos a un lugar seguro y hagamos que os vea un médico- Dijo Haymitch cogiendo a Katniss en brazos- No creo que ese tal Močan tarde en enviar a alguien a buscaros.

Y así se marcharon hacia las embarcaciones, Gale los esperaba allí, todos dispuestos a dirigirse hacia Panem de nuevo, había mucho que hablar, mucho que preparar y mucho que decidir.

**Hola a todos,**

**aquí tenéis nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste. Se que es cortito pero estamos preparando todo para la llegada de mi bebé y no tengo mucho tiempo. De hecho pensaba que ayer me iban a ingresar, pero como dijeron que aun no pues me he puesto las pilas en acabar este capítulo antes de que me toque ir al hospital.**

**Si tardo en actualizar es porque mi pequeño me quita mucho tiempo, pero tener por seguro que voy a continuar con la historia. Eso si, agradecería ideas, porque la verdad es que ahora mismo tengo poco tiempo y poca cabeza para escribir.**

**Gracias a todos los que seguís leyendo capítulo a capítulo., y sobretodo a los que dejáis reviews, me animan mucho.**

**Nos leemos pronto**


End file.
